


To Never Know Peace

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Grand Order and Fate Extraverse Servants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: Even promises are never kept forever. She just never expected to have to break it so soon.Dragged from one fight to another, all to protect the one she loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Hakuno felt herself sinking and slowly being deleted by the Moon Cell. She, who won the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, would never get to live beyond that victory. Even after all she did.

She had already said farewell to her servant, A Red Archer who simply went by Nameless. The person who helped her win the war and get to where she was now, however, there was one other person she had yet to say her farewells to. 

Though, her farewell would involve asking her one last thing.

Due to the Moon Cell having to deal with a contradiction about her, she had managed to find out who she was. A girl who developed Amnesia Syndrome and was put in cryosleep until a cure was found.

Oddly enough, the cryosleep ended up curing her real-life counterpart but all her family was dead by the time she was cured. Everyone forgot she existed and simply left her, stuck in sleep.

If she was going to die, then her real-life self deserved to get a chance to live and have a life of her own. One that she would be able to remember and there was only one person she trusted to ensure such a thing happened.

“Rin. Are you still there?”

“Yeah ...I'm still here. What’s up? I thought you already said your farewell to Nameless.”

“I did but I haven’t gotten to say farewell to you have I?”

“Guess you haven’t.”

“I know this might seem rude for me to do but I have one last thing I need you to do for me Rin. You’re the only one I know who can do it.”

“What is it, Hakuno?”

She could feel herself being deleted as she heard Rin asked. She needed to be quick about this.

“I...found out about me in the real world. I think I already sent the data to you but I still need to ask you: Please, find her and live your life with her.”

Rin was silent and didn’t respond but she didn’t have time to wait so she continued.

“Rin, you deserve so much more than a life of war and pain. We both do. The cryosleep was enough to cure my Amnesia Syndrome. I just need someone to come and wake me up. If I can’t be with you, maybe she can. I know it won’t be the same but can you promise me you will at least try?”

The silence was broken as she heard Rin trying not to cry. Nameless told her that Rin had a crush on her. While she could never have a life with her, the Hakuno on Earth could. She sighed as she finished up as she felt the Moon Cell almost finish deleting her.

“I think it’s better you never told the real-life me about any of this. Knowing you, you can probably come up with some story about how you heard stories about her family and tried to find out whatever happened to them and end up finding her. But Rin…I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you promised me you’ll put everything behind you and try to live a life of your own.” 

She felt her hearing going away as she heard what she could only make out was Rin promising her that she’ll do so. With that, she smiled as she let herself get deleted. Rin would never have to deal with any of this again. No one would have to.

It took Rin about 2 weeks to finally locate where exactly Hakuno was at. She was still feeling the pain of having to watch the Hakuno she had come to know and owe her life to get deleted within the Moon Cell.

She had saved her during the 4th round. She could have easily picked Rani over her yet she didn’t. Hakuno saved her and, within time, she ended up falling for her. Someone so plain yet so caring and she fell for her. 

Now there she stood, at the abandoned hospital where Hakuno’s real-world self was asleep. Abandoned and forgotten yet here she was fully aware of who she was. 

She had thought about Hakuno’s final words over the past 2 weeks and, ultimately, decided on going with what Hakuno had asked her to do by keeping the truth about what happened on the Moon Cell a secret. 

She already had a place for her and Hakuno to go and live at if she wanted to after she woke up. She knew Hakuno would want to know what she had missed and how long she was asleep. 

It would be hard but she would tell her the truth about her family being gone. She deserved to know that much. She didn’t need to know the truth about how she found her. All that matters is that she did.

She finally arrived at the door as she opened it, walking inside. The room was filled with unused cryo pods. The only thing that made her able to see anything within the room was one pod that was in use as the light on the pod glowed green.

She walked over to the computer monitor that was still on as she started hacking it. Considering it was 30 years old, it didn’t take her long to get past security and have access to the pod.

She took a deep breath as she began the unfreezing process and cold mist began to come from the pod as it slowly began to open. She turned to watch as it happens.

After a few moments of waiting, Rin began to see Hakuno asleep in the pod. She figured it would be better that she woke up not in an uncomfortable pod so she slowly picked Hakuno up and laid her on the ground, using her lap as a pillow for her.

Slowly, Hakuno began to wake up as she looked around the room before looking up at her with a confused expression on her face.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

She had to keep herself from crying as she stared at the girl, albeit different than the one she met, she fell in love with. She had hoped Hakuno somehow remembered everything from the Moon Cell but she knew it would likely not be the case. 

Still, she would rather try again with making a relationship with Hakuno considering all the mistakes she had made the first time around. She just smiled at her and answered her question.

“I’m Rin Tohsaka and where you are is a long story. You remember your name though, right?”

She took a moment to think as she looked back at her.

“Y-yeah. Hakuno Kishinami.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Hakuno.”

“You know who I am?”

“Let’s just say I’ve been looking for you for a while. While letting you rest on my lap as I explain everything would be nice, I think it’s better we leave and go back to my place.”

“That would be nice.”

She helped Hakuno up as they began to leave. It was clear Hakuno had no idea how long she was frozen for or any idea about her family yet she wasn’t demanding answers like she had expected her to do.

She might not be the same Hakuno she met on the Moon but she couldn’t help but think they were still similar. She promised that she would keep Hakuno safe and live a life with her. Even if this Hakuno didn’t want the second, she would still make sure they stayed safe no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuno simply stands in the kitchen of her and Rin’s home, preparing dinner. More or less the same thing she did around this time while she waited for Rin to get home from her job.

It had been almost a year since she had first woken up from cryosleep and having learned she was asleep for 30 years wasn’t an easy thing to swallow nor was hearing all her relatives were dead, hence why nobody came to wake her up till Rin.

After they had gotten somewhere nicer to talk, Rin told her about what had happened since she was asleep. How the world’s mana dried up and how, for 30 years, technological advancements were stagnant.

Rin also told her about her life. She used to work as a system management engineer for an NGO under the United Nations until the Harways took over. After they did, she joined a resistance fighting them off. 

Apparently, the heir to the Harways died right before Rin woke her up and, in the following months after she woke up, the foundation the Harways created fell apart and the world had been putting itself back together. 

Now, she and Rin were living together in a nice place in Japan with Rin working and herself staying at home. She felt bad, at first, but Rin assured her she rather Hakuno stay at home, at least for now, just to be sure her Amnesia Syndrome was really gone and hadn’t gone dormant.

This went on for about 5 months until Rin finally told her she had feelings for her. She was a bit shocked at first but she ended up being ok with it and they’ve been dating ever since. 

She was a bit focused on cooking that she didn’t hear the door open and closed and, soon enough, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

“Someone clearly has their mind focuses on what’s in front of them. Didn’t even hear I was home.”

“Heh, sorry. Busy getting dinner ready.”

“Well, you can finish up and we’ll save it for leftovers later this week. Seriously, you really expect us to not do anything special today, the day you woke up after 30 years of cryosleep?”

“I don’t really see it as a special occasion. And I thought that was a week or 2 from now.”

Rin simply responded by lightly biting on her ear. 

“Well, I do. So, finish cooking, put it in a container, and come meet me in the living room silly.”

She just nodded as Rin left the kitchen. Luckily, she was about done with dinner anyways so putting it in the fridge to eat later didn’t take long.

Once she did that, she did as Rin had told her and came to the living room as Rin was finishing ordering food for themselves. As she hangs up, she sat down and noticed the bag on the table in front of the couch.

Rin smiled as she took the back and started digging in it.

“While we wait for the food to get here, how about I give you your gift early?”

“Rin, you really don’t have to do...is that anmitsu?”

While she was trying to tell Rin she didn’t have to do all this for her, Rin pulled out a container of anmitsu.

"Yep.”

Rin handed it to her as she looked down at it before looking back at Rin as she smiled and tossed her a spoon. She didn’t hesitate as she started eating her favorite dessert. 

She was too busy eating it as Rin pulled something else out of the bag before setting it to the side and moving closer to her. As she was eating, she saw something be placed around her neck as she heard Rin adjusting the necklace to fit just right.

“Heh, now you understand why I was a bit late today.”

She didn’t even respond with words as she looked at the nice necklace Rin had gotten her before turning around and kissing Rin. She went out of her way to make today special for her and here she was not even thinking about it and misremembering the date.

They spent the rest of the night together, with the food Rin ordered being delivered later on. Rin had been so kind to her, even before they had begun dating. She had awakened her when everyone else had died or forgotten about her, given her a place in her life, and fell in love with her.

Rin was everything to her. She wasn’t perfect but that didn’t matter to her. After everything she had done for someone she never knew, Hakuno owed her more kindness than she would ever be able to give.

As midnight grew closer, she and Rin found themselves in their bed as she was tired after eating all the food and sweets Rin had gotten her. Rin just smiled as she kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Hakuno.”

“I love you too Rin.”

She honestly did. She had no idea how Rin ended up falling for her but she had always felt something towards Rin. She wasn’t sure why or how but, regardless, she was very happy to hear Rin felt the same towards her. 

She never had the courage to come out and tell her about her feelings as she didn’t want to upset or weird Rin out, only did so after Rin and Rin told her she was a bit foolish for thinking something like that would ruin how Rin felt about her.

She slowly found herself drifting asleep as she saw Rin falling asleep as well. She honestly had no idea the life that awaited her when she first woke up from cryosleep but she was glad Rin had been there to give her such a peaceful life.

  
  


WORLD SCAN ERROR DETECTED

DIAGNOSING ERROR...

WARNING: HUMAN HISTORY CHANGES DETECTED

2017 PREDICTIONS NO LONGER MATCH UP TO CURRENT EXISTENCE

PREDICTING PROBABILITY OF TIMELINE BEING LOST...

90% CHANCE OF TIMELINE COLLAPSE

SEARCHING FOR SLIDE CANDIDATES...

SLIDE CANDIDATES FOUND

ALTERING RIN TOHSAKA USING MOON CELL SERVANT RECORDS

ALTERATIONS COMPLETE

ESTABLISHING MASTER-SERVANT CONNECTION...

ERROR WARNING: SUBJECT RELATED TO PREVIOUS CONTRADICTION

AWAITING DECISION...

ERROR WARNING DESCENDED: PROCEEDING WITH ESTABLISHING MASTER-SERVANT CONNECTION...

MASTER-SERVANT CONNECTION ESTABLISH

SLIDING HAKUNO KISHINAMI TO TIMELINE DESIGNATED AS GRAND ORDER

SLIDING RIN TOHSAKA TO TIMELINE DESIGNATED AS GRAND ORDER

ERROR: SLIDING CALCULATIONS ALTERED

NEW COORDINATES DESIGNATED

SENDING CANDIDATES USING TIMELINE SLIDE...

SLIDE COMPLETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused with dates, the events taking place in the presents are in January of 2034. Going by when the Grail War began, thanks to Rin Extra's wiki and how long that took, Rin ended up waking Hakuno in January of 2033 and they started dating in June of 2033. Hopefully, this clears up any confusion on what year it is in the Fate/Extra universe during this part. 
> 
> Fun Fact: used real-world calendar to figure out the workings of the weeks for the years 2032-2034.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakuno slowly began to wake up as the smell of smoke and fire quickly wiped away her drowsiness. She shot up and looked around worried that her and Rin’s house was on fire.

As she looked around, however, she quickly realized she wasn’t in her house, Rin wasn’t asleep next to her, and, as far as she could see, the entire city was either on fire or in ruins.

“W-what happened?”

Even though Rin really didn’t care much about what happened outside her and Hakuno’s life, she still kept track of the news and she never heard Rin mentioning any countries looking to cause damage.

She shook her head getting whatever thoughts out of her head. She needed to find Rin. That was all that was important to her at the moment.

As she was getting up, she quickly noticed her she was wearing a dress with silver lines around the collar, barely any sleeves, and had a gold bow at the back of her dress, along with a gold color bracelet and necklace. She didn’t remember ever having this dress but now was not the time to worry about how she got into this dress or how she got here.

She left the square she woke up in as she started looking around. The city still looked mostly the same but there were things she found odd but couldn’t exactly explain how or why, but one thing she could explain was the lack of any people around in a situation like this.

There was no emergency workers or anyone in general, despite the fact the city should have plenty of people around. Everywhere she looked, there was no one. The city has become a ghost town, as far as she was aware.

After about 10 minutes of walking, she started hearing the sounds of metal clashing. She didn’t know what was going on but it was likely people. She headed towards the sound.  
A part of her was worried Rin was in trouble but she trusted Rin to take care of herself.

She came to a clearing along a waterway as she saw a fight going on. A pink-haired girl with a large shield-like weapon and a blue hair man with a staff fighting a woman with a scythe weapon.

There were also 3 people watching from a distance. A girl with orange hair and a boy with black hair, wearing similar outfits but for different genders, and a white-haired girl with a more fancier outfit. 

The man in blue glanced at her for a moment before doing a double-take as he looked at her.

“Wait...you’re..how are you even here?”

The woman with the scythe weapon looked up and looked about as shocked as the man with blue hair did before quickly jumping past him as she came forward, towards her. She could hear the group screaming but they barely had any time to say anything as the woman raised her scythe.

She closed her eyes, knowing there was no way she could dodge what was going to come next.

Rin was pissed. She had spent so much time starting and managing life with Hakuno outside of any possible conflicts or being in a situation where she would have to worry about Hakuno’s life and now that was all gone, as far as she knew.

Rin was fully aware of the entire situation and why the Moon Cell had turned her into a Demi-servant, using her old servant from the war spirit origin. With all that knowledge, she was still upset the Moon Cell had thrown Hakuno into the mix.

She slashed an abandoned car in half as she was making her way through the city trying to find Hakuno, though she did take a moment to look at herself in the car mirror. She was aware of her outfit, due to getting the details about her Demi-Servant form, but she was surprised to see she still had her blonde hair and not the hair color she used on her avatar during the war. At least the Moon Cell didn’t change that.

After she had finished checking herself in the mirror, she went back to making her way through the city to where Hakuno was. Apparently, during the slide into this world, they ended up getting separated and she found herself on the other side of town. 

The worst part about all of this was that she would likely have to break the promise she made to Hakuno’s Moon Cell self about trying to live peacefully. All thanks to the Moon Cell deciding to mess with their lives.

She followed Hakuno’s mana but, as she was getting closer to Hakuno, she sensed other servants fighting. This wouldn't have been much of an issue if it wasn’t for the fact Hakuno was heading straight for the fighting. 

Had she known something like this would happen, Rin might have tried to teach Hakuno about magic and tell her about the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. However, how was she supposed to predict the Moon Cell taking them from their world and plopping them in this one? 

She hurried her pace and she finally saw Hakuno in sight, only to see her about to get killed by a woman with a scythe. She didn’t have time to block the attack on her own but she did have a throwing spear.

She quickly summoned her spear and threw it as hard as she could in front of the feet of Hakuno. The spear caused a bit of an impact cloud. Rin was a bit worried she didn’t make it in time but that worried disappeared as the scythe woman jumped back from the cloud as she looked towards where the spear was at.

She jumped down and landed next to it before pulling it out from the ground. Hakuno slowly opened her eyes as Rin smiled, knowing Hakuno probably had a lot of questions and needed something to get her to relax even if it’s just a little bit.

“I leave you alone for about 15 minutes and I come back to see you almost get killed. What am I going to do with you Hakuno?”


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuno slowly opened her eyes as she heard Rin speaking, only to see her in a red outfit with the ends of her blonde hair tinted red and holding a red spiked spear.

She was so confused about what was going on. Why was her girlfriend in a weird outfit, why did the guy with blue hair act like he knew her and what was even going on?

Before she can even think much of what could explain everything that was going on, the woman with the scythe spoke to Rin.

“Another Demi-Servant? You don’t look like you’re with the other group over there.”

“Trust me, we aren’t.”

Rin charged at the woman as the two began to fight. She was a bit shocked at how good Rin was. She never remembered seeing Rin train or anything. She could only guess it was her experience before she woke Hakuno up and they started living together.

She was too enamored with the fight that she didn’t notice the 3 people and the girl with pink hair and the shield come over to her. The girl with the shield stood in between them and the fight as the 3 people just looked at her.

She wasn’t sure what to do or how to respond but she thought she could figure that out once she knew Rin was fine. She simply looked past them and at the fight as the man with blue hair was preparing something while Rin kept the woman with a scythe busy.

“I give you this, you're much more competent than the girl with the shield over there. Still, a Demi-Servant can’t beat a real servant.”

“Oh? Then how about a Caster then?” 

The man with blue hair grinned as Rin quickly stepped back before he unleashed some sort of spell that caused the scythe woman to get incinerated. As the flames die down, she vanished into gold color dust as the blue-haired man looked at Rin.

“As much as it’s nice to see you and the lady again, I have several questions one being how are you two here?”

Rin looked at him and smirked.

“It’s a long story. Still, it's nice to see you again Cu. Though, I’m surprised you got summoned as a Caster.”

The orange-haired girl from the grouped looked at the two.

“Wait, you know these people Caster?”

“Know them? The one in red here was once my Master, though I was a Lancer and not a Caster, and the lady beside you ended up saving her.”

Hakuno just blinked at the statement being made by the guy named Caster. She didn’t remember doing anything like that. Yet for some reason, she didn’t think the statement is wrong. She tried to remember but got interrupted by the girl with white hair just looking at the two.

“Who are you two and what are you two doing here? I don’t remember seeing either one of you in Chaldea.”

“Director, maybe you shouldn’t try and be so hostile to the two people who just saved you guys.”

She heard a voice but not coming from the black-haired man. She quickly realized it was likely over phone or radio these people had. The two started arguing as Rin came over and hugged her.

“Hakuno, I know you probably have a lot of questions but just try and keep an open mind about all this ok?”

All she could do was tilted her head at Rin as she wasn’t sure what was even going on. Rin looked like she knew what was going on but that was even more confusing because she never mentioned anything about this kind of stuff before. 

Despite the situation though, she knew Rin wouldn’t do anything that would hurt her. She just nodded as they turned back to the rest of the group as the girl with orange hair smiled.

“Don’t mind the Director, she’s harsh to everyone. I’m Gudako, my brother over there is Gudao, and the girl with the shield is Matthew but we just call her Mash.”

Gudao looked at them.

“The guy over the radio is Romani. Still, what are you guys doing here? Did you live here or what?”

Rin looked at the three of them.

“Well, yes and no. We lived in this city but were aren’t from this world or timeline I guess the proper phrase for it is.”

The woman is called Director looked back over to Rin.

“What does that mean? And why isn’t your Master the one saying this? She looks as though she has no idea what is even going on.”

She could immediately tell where this was going from Rin’s face as the Director spoke those words.

“She doesn’t have to explain anything to you. For someone who we just saved, you really are ungrateful.”

“You aren’t from Chaldea and you just so happen to find us there where no one else should be? I find it hard to believe your intentions could be anything but good.”

“Trust me, I would rather be back in our world living my peaceful life with my girlfriend but the Moon Cell sent us because we’re the best chance to make sure whatever is going on doesn’t.”

The Director looked a bit confused by the statement as Caster walked over to the group.

“You have my word you can trust these two. If the Moon Cell sent them, then whatever is going on clearly is something the Moon Cell doesn’t like.”

There was a moment of silence before the Director sighed and gave in.

“Fine, though, I guess it’s best you call me by Olga then. We’re heading to the source of the singularity.”

Rin looked at her and back at Olga.

“Then that’s where we’re heading as well.” 

Rin came over and picked her up as she quickly blushed at what Rin was doing.

“R-Rin, I’m fine walking.”

“I know but I rather make sure you don’t end up getting lost again or wandering into a fight without me around.”

“I woke up and you weren’t anywhere around. What was I supposed to do just sit and wait for you to find me?”

Rin just giggled. She knew Rin was teasing her but the stress of the whole situation killed any teasing mood she would be in. So, instead, Rin just kissed her as the entire group watched in shock.

“I’m just glad you’re safe. I promise, once we stop to rest, I’ll explain everything.” 

Olga, Mash, Gudao, Gudako, and Caster likely could figure out by now that they were dating. She didn't know what to do except trust Rin that she knew what she was doing. Once the initial shock of their relationship was over and using Romani’s directions, they started making their way to the source of the singularity.


	5. Chapter 5

“So let me see if I got this all correct. You two are from a separate world or timeline in which the year is 2034.”

Rin just looked at the hologram of the man named Romani and nodded.

“The world’s mana has dried up.”

She just nodded as he continued.

“And something called the Moon Cell a supercomputer that predates the formation of Earth sent you two here in order to stop whatever is happening with this world.”

“That’s basically the summary for it all.”

“Ok, I'm glad we’re all on the same page now. Though, question.”

She just stared at the man. For the past 30 minutes that they have been walking, it’s been no stop questions with him. Not that she blames him, considering what was going on, but he could at least take a break by now on asking questions.

“What?”

“Why did it send you two in particular? There had to have been better candidates than you two right?”

Rin just remained silent. She was fully aware of why the Moon Cell had sent them. They were the only two, Hakuno being a bit of a contradiction, that survived the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. It was clear it trusted them to be able to do what it wanted. 

The issue was: she didn’t want to tell because she was worried Hakuno would get upset at her for keeping something like that a secret. Even after a year of living with and Hakuno, she could never bring herself to telling Hakuno the truth about how she knew about her. 

Even after seeing everything, it was clear Hakuno still didn’t remember what happened in the Moon Cell. During their walk and while Hakuno wasn’t paying attention, Rin told Caster that Hakuno wasn’t the same one he had met during the Moon Cell. He quickly got the idea and told her he would try and avoid bringing anything related to it up.

Romani, finally getting the reason behind the silence sighed.

“Well, I guess you need to keep some secrets. Still, I’m glad you and Hakuno are there to help. Gudao and Gudako are still new recruits.”

Olga, taking offense to what Romani was saying for whatever reason, looked back at her and Hakuno.

“I wouldn’t call Hakuno much help, considering she seems to not know anything that is going on.”

She just glared at Olga. It wasn’t the fact she was being so stuck up or insulting Hakuno, though they were reasons she didn’t like her, that bothered her. It was the fact that Olga reminded her of who she was during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War and how she initially treated Hakuno. 

Hakuno looked at her and looked a bit confused. She just looked at her and smiled. Hakuno wouldn’t be able to remember anything, even if it was possible for her to regain her memories. The Moon Cell had given Rin options on what to do with Hakuno but she didn’t think any of them would work.

One, in particular, was if Hakuno were to try and summon another servant, then it would be the servant she had won the war with. She remembered the Archer servant Hakuno had, Nameless was what he was called by if not just Archer. 

He had actually been good at teaching Hakuno so maybe trying to get Hakuno to summon him would be a good thing for the group. If it helped Hakuno get some of the memories she had during the Moon Cell, then it would be a lot easier for Rin to explain things. Even if she didn’t, Nameless would probably be a better teacher for this than Rin could be.

She was about to ask the Olga and the others to stop so she could explain her idea but Caster stopped, him being the one leading them, as he turned back around.

“Alright, we’re getting near the place though I think it’s best we took care of something.”

She, as well as the others, looked a bit confused by the statement as Caster looked at Mash.

“You don’t know how to activate your noble phantasm, correct?”

Mash looked a bit embarrassed but Rin was even more confused. Why didn’t she know her noble phantasm? Gudao, seeing the confusion on her face looked at her and explained.

“The heroic spirit that gave Mash her powers didn’t tell her its name or the name of their noble phantasm.”

“Ahh, that would make sense. So I take it you want to try and get her to use it then.”

Caster smirked at her.

“More or less yes. I rather she have some knowledge of how she should fight if we are going up against the people guarding the grail.”

“Make sense. If we are going by that thought process, do you guys have a method of servant summoning?”

Gudao and Gudako looked at Mash then back to her. She could tell they knew but were more curious about why she was interested.

“Moon Cell told me it had another servant for Hakuno and to do a summoning whenever we could. If this place we are going to is dangerous, I rather have a bit more back up.”

Part of the reason but she figured it would be good enough to satisfy them going through the trouble. They were going to need help if Caster was wanting to be as prepared as they could be. Plus, having another servant wouldn’t be much of an issue.

The grouped agreed as Gudao and Gudako started making a ritual. Apparently, they would need to use Mash’s shield as a catalyst, which she didn’t quite understand, and also just needed the use of something called Saint Quartz. 

It was much different than the summoning system the Moon Cell had. Then again, they were in a world where the world’s mana hadn’t dried up. It was still possible to summon servants in the world.

She let Hakuno stand as they finished the ritual circle. She told Hakuno what to do and stepped back as Hakuno, despite it being her first time doing this, managed to follow what Rin had told her as the ritual spell began to activate before the light of the summoning caused Rin to look away, in order to not be blinded. 

As the light faded and the dust created from the summoning cleared, she looked back, expecting to see a familiar Archer standing where the ritual happened and was shocked at what she saw.

The man standing in front of Hakuno was dressed in black, carrying a black rifle, had white gloves, and had a red scarf around his neck. Rin thought they had somehow messed up but the white hair reminded her so much of Nameless that she was sure this was him but he was clearly summoned at a much younger stage. Whether this was his, the Moon Cell, or something the summoning ritual did, she had no idea.

The thing that tipped her off that it was Nameless was his split moment reaction to seeing her and Hakuno. He looked as though he knew them but acted like he didn’t as he simply looked at Hakuno.

“Are you the one who summoned me?”

Hakuno looked at Rin and looked back at Nameless.

“Yes, I think so.”

“I am Archer. I am yours to command, my Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what is with Nameless design, I thought it would be confusing to have Nameless and EMIYA, who are two separate characters in this story, to basically have the same design, with some slight changes. 
> 
> I initially was going to use the Extella Link design for Nameless but there is a lot of mix feelings on that design so I went with his design from his backstory in Fate Extra, as he is the only EMIYA we've seen that doesn't regret what they did and likely wouldn't mind seeing his old self in the mirror compare to EMIYA and EMIYA Alter.
> 
> link for those wanting to see his design from the backstory: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/typemoon/images/4/4a/Extraarcher.png/revision/latest?cb=20101106223524


	6. Chapter 6

Hakuno just stared at the servant she just summoned. She was kinda surprised she didn’t mess it up considering she was just going by what Rin told her to do and how the summoning system worked, according to Gudao and Gudako. 

She had so many questions for Rin but Caster came over and smirked at Archer.

“You can drop the whole ‘hiding who you are’ act. Rin still remembers you but this Hakuno isn’t the same one from the Moon Cell. Though, you look a bit different than before. Decided to go on a bit of a nostalgia trip have you?”

“Funny, I was about to say the same for you. I don’t remember you ever being a Caster.”

Caster sighed. 

“Yep, you may look younger but you’re more or less the same.”

Rin got up and intervened. 

“Look, we can sit down and catch up once we’re out of here. Let’s focus on helping Mash.”

Rin started filling in Archer on what was going on. While they were discussing things, her eyes drifted to the one bracelet she had on her arm. She hadn’t really put much thought but it was a bit odd she only had one bracelet instead of two, one for each hand.

She was moving her wrist and hand but, as she was examining, a small digital screen appeared in her hand. It took everyone to notice but eventually, they saw what she had done. Rin looked the most shocked.

“H-Hakuno? How are you doing that?”

“I’m not sure. I was just looking at the bracelet because I thought it was weird that I only had one and I guess I moved my hand in such a way that popped this up.”

Rin walked over and looked at what Hakuno was looking at as Gudao, Gudako, and Olga looked confused as Romani voiced his confusion.

“Ok but what exactly is it?”

Rin was reading through some of the options out loud.

“hack(16);, heal();, recover();, mg_heal();...wait, these as code casts.”

“Code Casts?”

“The equivalent to spells in our world. The way hackers used magic was that they wrote code and then activate it by passing magic through the code. From what I can tell, Hakuno can use all of these. The bracelet and the neck ring must be related to it.”

“We’ll have to get Da Vinci to look at them when you two get here. I imagine she would have a field day learning about this Code Cast thing you two have in your world.”

Hakuno looked up a bit confused on the name but she figured she would meet whoever this person was once they got to Chaldea. Now that the initial shock was over, Caster went over to a big area where they had been resting as Gudako and Gudao went over to their respective servants as Hakuno looked at Rin.

“Should I get up and help?”

“No. If they need any help, Archer and I will get involved. I rather you look through and figure out your Code Casts for the fight coming up.”

“But shouldn’t I try and learn how to be a Master? I don’t want you or Archer to end up being slowed down, in a fight, because of me.”

Rin looked at her and gently flicked her finger on her forehead. It didn’t hurt much and she knew what it meant. Rin was telling her she was overthinking and to trust her. It was something Rin decided to start doing rather than trying to argue with her about whatever they were talking about.

“Ok, Ok, I’ll trust your faith in me.”

Rin just smiled.

“Good. Trust me, Hakuno, I think you’ll be better off learning in an actual fight rather than sparring."

She just nodded as Rin went over and stood next to Nameless as they watched Gudao and Mash practicing against Caster and Gudako. She turned back to the screen and started reading through all of the code casts.

**heal(64); Heals Servants**

**cure(); removes Debuffs**

**recover(); fully restores Servant HP and removes Debuffs**

**mp_heal(32); Fills Noble Phantasm Gauge**

**hack(16); Stuns Enemy Servant if has buffs**

**shock(64); Stun Enemy Servant**

**vanish_add(a); Removes all Enemy Servant’s buffs**

**gain_str(32); Raises Servant Attack**

**gain_con(32); Raises Servant Defense**

**gain_mgi(32); Raises Noble Phantasm Damage**

**gain_lck(32); Adds Chance to Evade on Servant**

**add_regen(32); Regen HP buff on Servant**

**add_invalid(); Adds Invincibility to Servant**

As far as she could tell, that was all the code casts she had. Rin had been right when she mentioned there was a lot. She started trying to remember each one for the fight ahead when Olga sat down next to her. She turned towards her, putting away the screen for a moment to talk to her.

“Olga? Is something wrong?"

“I...wanted to apologize if I came off on the wrong foot earlier. It’s just been stressful I guess I would say.”

She just looked at Olga for a moment before she started giggling a little. Olga looked a bit flustered as she did.

“H-hey, why are you laughing?! I’m trying to apologize and you think it’s funny?”

She just smiled as she tried her best to hold back her laughter.

“N-no it’s not that. I didn’t think much about it till now but you earlier kinda reminded me of Rin whenever she has a terrible day at work.”

Olga blinked before calming down as she sighed.

“I just wanted to apologize. I’m grateful that you two are helping us out, even if you two didn’t have much of a say in it. Though speaking of Rin, I’m a bit curious. How long have you two been together?"

She was a bit confused about why she was asking. Why did it matter about how long she and Rin had been dating? Maybe she was trying to gauge their relationship or something? Regardless, she didn’t see much point to hide it.

“About 7 months now. We had been living together for 5 months prior to properly dating.”

“So you two known each other for about a year? I’m surprised considering you two act so close.”

“Well...maybe that’s because I don’t really remember anything beyond a year ago.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?"

“A year ago, our time not yours, Rin actually woke me up from cryogenic sleep. I had been cryogenically frozen for 30 years, according to Rin.”

Romani, who she imagines was on mute or was helping Gudao and Gudako, quickly appeared and looked as shocked and Olga did.

“30 years!? You were frozen for that long? Why?”

She sighed as she looked towards Rin who was too focused on watching to notice.

“I had a disease called Amnesia Syndrome. It attacks the nerves in the brain and slowly caused people to lose their memories until it kills the brain. There was a cure being developed back in 1999 but the person working on it died in a terrorist attack and the cure was never finished. Though, from what happened to me, the disease also dies from being frozen for a certain period of time. Rin isn’t sure how long it takes.”

“Still, I imagine you had family that would have seen you get cured before 30 years. Someone would have woken you up before then right?”

She remained silent as Romani brought up the topic of family. Olga quickly realized why the sudden silence and told Romani to go back to watching Gudako and Guado and stop listening in on them. Once he did, she turned back towards her.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s a good doctor but he does have his moments.”

“It’s fine. I don’t really remember my family anyways. I guess I’m still trying to deal with the idea, even after a year to deal with it. Rin helps make it not as bad as it could be.”

Olga nodded but before she could say anything else, a quick flash caught their eyes as they both turned towards the fight as Mash had deployed a shield-like barrier in front of her to stop a massive attack from Caster as he just smiled.

“Well, that must have been your Noble Phantasm. Likely small due to not knowing the proper name but at least you can make use of it.”

Olga got up and walked over to chat and congratulate Mash. She pulled up the screen one last time and ran through all the code casts, just on the safe side, before getting up herself and going over to Archer and Rin as Rin looked back at her.

“Got all of them memorized?”

“Yeah. You weren’t kidding when there was a lot. Hopefully, the bracelet, and the necklace work because I imagine we’re going to need them whenever we fight whoever it is we’re supposed to fight.”

“Caster said he would tell us once we got closer to the place where the source of the singularity was. Knowing him, he probably has some plan for it.”

At least Rin trusted Caster about what he was doing. She still wasn’t sure how she knew him but she had put that topic of discussion to the side until they were out of this place and in Chaldea. After Gudao, Gudako, Olga, Romani, and Mash had finished their conversation, Olga motioned towards them as they started following Caster. 

She followed this time, Rin deciding not to carry her. They were likely getting close if Rin wanted to have her arms free in case something ended up happening. She may not be familiar with how any of this worked but she was ready to deal with anything that came at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was much longer than usual. Also, the code casts are from Fate Extra but updated to make sense in the context of Fate Grand Order mechanics. Hopefully, it isn't too confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

“So Caster, who’s guarding whatever is causing the singularity?”

Hakuno watched as Gudako and Gudao were looking at Caster as they were reaching near the area where the grail is supposed to be. They were likely going to encounter the remaining servants so asking now was probably the best idea.

“The Saber servant, the Archer servant is protecting her while all the other servants, aside from Berserker, were out trying to kill me.”

“So what happened to the Assassin and Rider servant?”

“I defeated those two before you all got here. I’m surprised you haven’t brought up anything yet Archer.”

She looked at Archer a bit confused as to what Caster was talking about. She knows they act like they know each other, somehow. Soon enough, everyone turned to Archer as he sighed.

“I have an idea of who Saber and Archer is and, if you are asking Caster, then my idea must be correct.”

“Unless you’re thinking of completely different then it should be right. I should be more than enough to deal with Archer while you, Rin, and Mash go deal with Saber.”

“If you were your normal Lancer self, I would be more than good with that plan. I can stay back and help deal with Archer while the rest go ahead.”

As Archer and Caster were talking, they reached the entrance to a cave. Inside was likely where Saber Alter and Archer Alter was waiting for them. She turned back as Archer and Caster continued to argue.

“You really think the two Demi-Servants will be able to take her down?”

“I have confidence that they can hold Saber Alter off till we finish the other. If they do manage to defeat her, then no harm is done.”

There was just silence between the two for a few moments before Caster just squinted at him.

“Is this about what happened before?”

That was a weird statement. What happened before that deals with Archer and Archer Alter? Caster seems to know a lot about Archer, despite Archer clearing coming from a different era than Caster did. 

“Archer, what does Caster mean about ‘what happened before’?”

Archer just looked at her and was likely going to say something but a voice caught all of their attentions.

“Caster means, he didn’t take my advice.”

They quickly turned to look upon a cliff behind them only to see a person with a bow with weird red like vein marking going up to his left eye. She could quickly see a resemblance between Archer and Archer Alter. 

Caster just smirked at the sight of Archer Alter.

“I thought you would be inside, protecting Saber Alter.”

“Fighting a Caster in a small space is not a smart thing. Not to mention, you’ve brought friends.”

Archer Alter glanced at everyone but she noticed he looking a Rin a bit longer than the rest. She wasn’t sure why, unless it has to do with Archer and Archer Alter being the same person. Before she could put much thought to what their connection to Rin was, Archer Alter readied an arrow and fired it at then. Mash was about to go and block it but Archer quickly pulled out his rifle and shot the arrow, destroying it, while Caster cast a few runes in the air that turned into fireballs and flew towards the cliff Archer Alter was standing on. 

Archer looked at her and Rin.

“You two go with Mash, Gudao, and Olga. Caster, Gudako and I can handle him.”

She wasn’t sure if splitting up was a good idea but, before she could object, Guado, Mash, and Olga were already heading into the cave and Rin grabbed her arm.

“Name- Archer will be fine. Come on, they’re going to need help as Caster said.”

Hakuno looked at Rin for a moment before trusting her. As they headed into the cave, she gave one last glance at Archer before focusing her attention on walking. Still, from what Caster had said, the talks between Archer and Caster, and now Archer Alter looking at Rin like he knew her Hakuno needed to ask Rin.

“Rin, is there something you aren’t telling me?”

Rin looked at her as they walked, managing to catch up with Olga, Gudao, and Mash.

“What do you mean?”

“Rin, Caster seems to know you from somewhere and you know him. You apparently know Archer. Caster even said you knew him but I’m apparently not the same person he met.”

She watched Rin bite her bottom lip as she said that last part. Rin knew something was up but that wasn’t what was bothering her. What was bothering her is that Rin never told her about this.

“Look, once we get to Chaldea, I’ll explain everything. The reason I never told you about any of this before is that I never thought we would get dragged back into this. Or…”

“You promise that you’ll tell me about whatever happened that I don’t know about?”

“I promise just...please don’t hate me for keeping it a secret. I made a promise to someone to not tell you about anything that happened. I couldn’t bring myself to breaking that promise.”

She wanted to ask who this person was and what they meant to Rin for her to make such a promise to not tell her, even after they started dating. Unfortunately, they reached the central cavern of the cave. 

There wasn’t much for the cavern except, on the other side of the entrance, stood a large cliff and an ominous purple glow throughout the whole place. A voice quickly caught all of their attention as they glance towards a figure standing in front of them. She quickly realized this must be Saber Alter.

“Welcome, Master of Chaldea. I’ve been expecting you.”

Gudao and Olga looked visibly confused.

“How do you know about Chaldea?”

“How I know is not important. All that matters is that you are here to end this singularity. Something I can not allow.”

Saber Alter quickly started shifting her focus from Mash, Olga, and Gudao to her and Rin as she continued to talk.

“However, I was not informed about the two of you-.”

Saber Alter stopped as she was staring at them or, rather, was staring right at her. She had no idea why Saber Alter looked shocked at her until she finally said a word that took everyone by surprise.

“Guinevere?”

She simply stared at Saber Alter with a blank look.

“Huh?”

“No...you’re different. Your mana...” 

Hakuno, as well as the others, were left speechless as Saber Alter continued to stare at her. She had no idea what Saber Alter was talking about or why she had called her Guinevere. They had come here expecting a fight but, instead, now there were so many questions being raised thanks to Saber Alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious about the resemblance between Hakuno and Guinevere:
> 
> Guinevere Fate Wiki page: https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Guinevere
> 
> Hakuno Fate Wiki page: https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Hakuno_Kishinami#Fate/Extra%20▾


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus and the returning chapter being so short. Here's the fight we all been waiting for: Nameless vs Archer Alter.

"Caster! Keep back with Gudako and make sure he doesn't slip past you and go after Hakuno, Rin, and the others."

"Fine, if you two want to have another go around killing each other then by all means."

Nameless didn't give Caster Cu's comment any kind of acknowledgment as he stared down his Altered self. He kept a distance with his rifle while he let Archer Alter charge at him. As much as he would like to enjoy fighting himself once more, they didn't have much time. 

He moved out of the way as Archer Alter went to strike him as he pulled out his versions of Kanshou and Bakuya. However, he could see the surprise on Archer Alter's face as what he summoned wasn't the same two weapons he was familiar with.

Rather than two twin short swords, two simple handguns were held in his hands. One completely white with a yin symbol engraved on the side and the other was completely black with the yang. He just smirked at his altered self.

"You sure you want to keep your statement about not listening to advice?"

"How did you-?"

He didn't let Archer Alter finish as he fired a few rounds at him. He could only imagine Caster being confused about this but all he could hope for was he didn't get distracted from the plan.

He kept Archer Alter's attention on him. Whenever his altered self would get near he would reestablish distance between the two. It was getting annoying to Archer Alter as he stared down at him.

"What's wrong? Too afraid to have against me for the 2nd time. Maybe you did get smarter and realized you won by luck?"

"I already proved myself against you when I was alive. Besides, you being altered has made your senses dull. Otherwise, you might have seen this coming."

Archer Alter, realizing what had been going on, turned to Caster as he finished his spell.

"Wicker Man!"

From below Archer Alter, a giant hand made of wood raised, grabbing him as it did, before squeezing him and holding him still. He grabbed his rifle and materialized a bullet before loading it into the rifle and taking aim.

"Explosive Round: Caladabolg."

He fired the shot at Archer Alter and, as it hits him, a huge explosion erupts from the bullet. A ball of fire engulfs the both Archer Alter and the wicker man's hand. 

As the dust settled, there was nothing left of the hand nor almost the entire arm that had come from the ground. There were also no signs of Archer Alter either. He put away his weapons and looked at Caster.

"Thanks for the assist. Knew you would figure out I was bluffing about fighting him one on one again."

"You're a lot different than before. You were never one for firearms that were for sure."

"It's like I told him, I listened."

Gudako, who was confused by all this, just looked at the two.

"Alright, is one of you going to explain your connection to each other? I know you aren't from his time Archer. The firearms are a clear sign you are from more modern times."

He just looked at Caster.

"Maybe you should give her the long story short version as we go to catch up with the others."

Caster just grinned as he picked up his Master. 

"Good point. They're probably struggling against Saber Alter right now."

They didn't waste any more time as they headed into the cave. As they went, Caster explained how they knew each other from two separate wars. One when he was still alive and one when he had become a servant. There was likely going to be a long talk when they all were safe but he wouldn't mind. His concern, atm, was Hakuno and Rin and making sure they were alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.

Rin had heard what Saber Alter was like from Caster. She had defeated the other servants aside from Caster and corrupted all of them. So, she had expected a silent Saber whose only instinct was to fight.

What she didn't expect was for Saber Alter to stop the moment she saw Hakuno. Not only that, she most definitely didn't think Hakuno would get mistaken for the wife of King Arthur. 

So now, there they were, standing around as Saber Alter stared at Hakuno. No motion or actions that made her think Saber Alter was preparing to attack. She didn't like it, and Hakuno was clearly not enjoying the attention Saber Alter was giving her.

One thing was sure, though, this servant had connections to King Arthur's time. She couldn't help but think back to the final round where Hakuno was set to fight Leo and Gawain.

Regardless, they had to fight her to close this singularity. If Saber Alter was not going to make the first move, she would. She stepped in front of Hakuno and raised her lance at Saber Alter while making one thing clear.

"Whoever you think she is, she isn't."

Saber Alter looked towards her.

"You are the other person I was not warned about. I wonder if you know something that you have yet to tell your friend."

She didn't want to listen to Saber Alter talk and try to ruin her relationship with Hakuno. It was bad enough that she was keeping what happened on the Moon Cell. She didn't need Saber Alter, making Hakuno think she was hiding something else from her.

She dashed forward as she went to end this quickly. She was fully aware of what Lancer could do and where to aim. If she could get a good strike in, it would be over quick. Sadly, Saber Alter clearly had experience fighting people similar to her as she quickly blocked the blade away.

"Your spirit origin feels familiar. Regardless, it'll take more than a sneak attack to kill me."

Saber Alter swung at her, but a shield appeared around her blocking the hit. She recognized it as Mash's shield as she stood in between her and Saber Alter.

"Are you alright, Rin?" 

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

She took a glance back to make sure Olga, Gudao, and Hakuno were safe. Olga had put up a magic shield to keep them safe from debris and anything else. Hakuno was staring a bit worried about the whole situation. She really needed to explain to Hakuno about all of this once they returned to Chaldea. Sadly, that thought was interrupted as she felt a large amount of mana as she turned to see magical energy beginning to swirl around Saber Alter. She knew this could only be her noble phantasm as she looked to Mash.

"Mash, ready your Noble Phantasm."

She nodded, and she stood ready. If this Saber Alter did have any connection to Gawain and King Arthur, then she figured this was going to be a powerful Noble Phantasm. She had no idea just how powerful it would be until she heard the name of the Noble Phantasm.

"Excalibur Morgan!"

"Lord Chaldeas!"

Mash activated her Noble Phantasm to defend against Excalibur Morgan. Rin, however, was shocked as she figured out Saber Alter's identity. It made sense with the Guinevere comment, which only ticked her off that Saber Alter mistook Hakuno for his wife. If Saber Alter Noble Phantasm was anything like Gawain's, they were in big trouble. Mash was still new to all this. She wouldn't last long to something like that. To make matters worse, Rin heard Olga yelling Gaduo's name as he ran past the barrier Olga put up and ran up to Mash to support her. While her past self may have called him an idiot for doing something that reckless, she knew Hakuno would probably have done the same thing with Nameless.

With Gudao's help, Mash managed to hold Saber Alter's Noble Phantasm. Unfortunately, Saber Alter had plenty of mana to spare as she began to charge another Noble Phantasm. However, she was stopped midway as she heard Hakuno from behind them.

"Code Cast: shock(64)"

Saber Alter was stunned, and the energy swirling around her dissipates. Rin, knowing this was the best opportunity to attack, got ready to do so, only to be stopped by what Saber Alter said next. 

"Your mana isn't just similar to mine...your mana is the same as mine." 

Saber Alter wasn't even paying attention to them as she stared at Hakuno. First, she claimed Hakuno was Guinevere, and now she's saying Hakuno has the same mana as her? If Hakuno had any connection to King Arthur, Rin would have thought Gawain would have brought it up during the Moon Cell Grail War. She kept staring at Hakuno and asked her.

"What is your name?"

Hakuno, a bit nervous, replied.

"Hakuno Kishinami."

"Kishinami...why does that name sound familiar?"

No. It was more than likely the fact that Saber had been altered that she was talking like that. Gawain would have mentioned something about Hakuno's family if they had existed back during King Arthur's reign. She took her spear and charged at Saber Alter. Saber Alter was still under the effects of Hakuno's code cast, leaving her wide open as she drove the tip of Gae Bolg into her chest. 

The entire cavern went silent as Saber Alter didn't say anything. Then, she began to smile.

"Take care of her."

That was all Saber Alter said as she faded. She was still confused by all of it. Saber Alter said Hakuno has the same mana as her. Of course, it was clear that King Arthur had become corrupted, so it might not be her original mana. Hakuno never seemed corrupted, which doesn't explain anything she was saying. Not to mention the fact she had said Hakuno's last name sounded familiar only made the thoughts worse. 

She never could find much about Hakuno's family. She searched through everyone possible link she had during her time with the Resistance, but Hakuno's family was almost nonexistence. Either there wasn't much to them, or someone went through a lot of trouble trying to bury whatever they could about them. 

While she was thinking about all this, Gudako, Caster Cu, and Nameless caught up. Olga was asking Hakuno about what Saber Alter had said. Hakuno didn't say anything. She didn't know, and Rin was the same. Nameless must have heard Olga question and walked over to her enough to where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What is Olga taking to Hakuno about? What happened with Saber Alter?"

"Well, when we first got here, she thought Hakuno was Guinevere. Also, Saber Alter was King Arthur. I take it you and Cu apparently knew?"

He sighed before he continued.

"Yeah, let's just say in the war we first met, she was summoned as well along with Archer, but neither was alter at the time."

That was very confusing. Hakuno had told her Nameless' past after he told her and how he was once Master in a different Grail War. She always wonders why Cu talked a lot about him before he died during the 4th round. She had asked to make sure, but Nameless told her that he met him back when he was alive during the war. 

"Anyways, then she said Hakuno's mana felt odd. After Mash had held of her Noble Phantasm once, she was going to launch it again until Hakuno used one of her code casts to stun her. That's when she said it wasn't similar to hers, but it was her mana that Hakuno had."

"I never felt it that way, but maybe that's due to the Hakuno we met in the Moon Cell being one created to act as an NPC."

"That wasn't the last thing she said. When she heard Hakuno's last name, she said it sounded familiar. I used the chance to finished her off, but it the look on her face makes me think she figured something out." 

Nameless was quiet as he thought about it. After a minute of silence, he told her his thoughts.

"I never heard Saber mention Kishinami when I had her as my servant. If Hakuno's family were around during King Arthur's time, Gawain would have brought it up during the war."

"My thoughts exactly. Saber Alter was probably not thinking right."

"Perhaps on the looking like Guinevere and the mana thing, but not on Hakuno's last name. Her being an alter would have changed her memory. I doubt she would have thought the name sounded familiar because she was an alter."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning take what she said with a grain of salt. It's crazy to believe, but there might be a connection for all we know. Even the Moon Cell couldn't find much about Hakuno."

That just made her worry even more. Not even the Moon Cell could figure out Hakuno's past? That shouldn't be right. It scans the Earth ever nanosecond and compiles the scan as a record. It should be the one to know about Hakuno.

"You're joking, right? The Moon Cell doesn't even know?"

"Things would be a lot easier if I was. Any records relating to Hakuno before she was cryogenically frozen doesn't exist. Someone hacked into the Moon Cell and erased any and all records about Hakuno up until that point, but the Moon Cell couldn't figure out who."

"Who...look we can worry about that later. Let's just-"

"Well, this is a bit concerning. I had wonder what sent you two here. The Moon Cell getting involved isn't something you see every day. I would have expected more than just a Demi-Servant, A servant without a name, and an amnesiac Master."

She remanifested her lance as Nameless drew out his rifle and aimed to where the voice was coming from. Caster Cu already had a spell ready at had as the voice continued.

"Though, I also didn't expect the siblings would survive. None of this has gone the way I had hoped for."

From the top of the cliff, a man with a green hat and suit became visible. She wasn't sure who it was until Mash said his name.

"Professor Lev?"

She wasn't sure who or, rather, what this Professor Lev man was before, but it was clear he was different. Just staring at him told her he was dangerous. She hadn't felt this feeling since Julius Harwey in the Moon Cell. She was almost too focus that she missed hearing Olga's voice.

"Hakuno?!"

The moment she heard Hakuno's name, any care she had for Lev dropped as she looked back at Hakuno and Olga. Hakuno was on her knee as she had grabbed Olga's wrist. She thought it wasn't anything of note, but then she saw something that nearly made her heart stop. She saw blood dripping from Hakuno's eyes. Not as if someone had damaged or cut her eyes, but as if she crying blood instead of tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of info at the end of the chapter to help clear something in the chapter up. With that said, enjoy the chapter.

Hakuno was left confused by Saber Alter's words. Being mistaken for someone else, having the person claim they know your family or has heard your family before, and that she had the same mana as them was not something she was expecting to hear. Then again, she also didn't expect to wake up to the city destroyed and her girlfriend a demi servant. 

She didn't know why, but all of this was beginning to give her a headache. Not because it was a lot to take it, though it was, but because she felt like she had been through this before. The Moon Cell, Servants, it all sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember anything like that happening before. Though, one thing that stuck out of her mind after hearing Saber Alter say 'Excalibur' was the word Galatine, which was odd considering she never heard that word be used before.

She was interrupted by Olga coming over to her and just staring at her.

"Ok, what was Saber Alter going on about? You have to at least have a vague idea of what's she was going on about, right?"

"No, I don't. Maybe Saber Alter wasn't thinking things through." 

She heard Romani voice as he gave his thoughts.

"I doubt Saber becoming an Alter would change what she said. She seemed to have knowledge about your family, and considering Saber Alter was a corrupt version of King Arthur..."

"What?"

Olga looked at her.

"Rin told you everything about what had happened when she woke you up, right? Without your memories, how can you be so sure she didn't hide things from you? I mean, it sounds like she hid the Moon Cell stuff from you."

No, she was not having this kind of conversation. Rin wouldn't hide stuff from her unless she had an absolute reason to. 

"Rin wouldn't have lied unless she had reasons for it. Maybe she didn't tell me the Moon Cell stuff because she didn't think we would ever have to deal with this kind of thing again."

"Fair enough, but what about your past?"

"Look, I trust Rin. She was the one to wake me up after 30 years of being frozen. She has done nothing but helped me since I woke up. She said she would explain once we were somewhere safe. You can hear her tell me if you have to, but I trust her."

Olga was going to say something else until a voice came from on top of the cliff. The moment she saw the man, though, the minor headache she was having turned into a splitting one. She couldn't even focus on what he was saying as she felt the most pain she has ever experience. 

She didn't know why but she could tell the man was dangerous. She couldn't even stare at him without her head, feeling disturbed by sight. Even with all that, Olga looked like she knew him well enough as she seemed happy to see him. 

The moment she tried to head towards him, though, she grabbed Olga's wrist and stopped her. Olga tried to pull away as she yelled at her.

"Hakuno, let me go."

"Olga...that guy..."

"We know him. He's on our side, so let me go."

"No...he's not whoever you think he is. There something off with him..."

She fell to her knee as her headache was getting too hard to keep standing. She was more likely to collapse if she remained standing. This got Olga to look back at her as she was less focus on Lev now and more focused on her.

"Hakuno? What's wrong?"

She couldn't even say anything as the pain was so unbearable that it was taking everything she had just to stay conscious. She felt something rolling down her cheeks. She thought it was tears, but Olga's scared voice told her it wasn't it.

"Hakuno?!"

She yelled loud enough that Rin probably heard her. She heard someone running over, and it became apparent it was Rin. 

"What happen!?"

"I don't know. Hakuno tried to stop me from going towards Lev, and then she collapsed."

They didn't get time to try and figure it out as she could hear this 'Lev' person speaking.

"I knew I felt a weird presence. Now I know who was causing it."

Rin turned back to stare at Lev.

"If you are doing anything to her, I will make you pay."

"I can assure you Demi Servant of the Moon, my hands are clean. It just seems she can't tolerate my presence."

Olga just looked between them all as she looked confused.

"Rin, what is he talking about?"

"Whoever Lev was before is gone. He isn't the Lev you knew anymore."

Lev just laughed and clapped his hands.

"At least you and the Archer servant can tell something about me is off. Though, what else would one expect from the only other survivor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War."

Olga just stared at Rin and then her in shock. Moon Cell Holy Grail War? She never participated in that. She and Rin survived it? But then, why did Rin wake her from cryosleep and tell her she had something called Amnesia Syndrome? She could barely try to answer any of her own questions because of the head-splitting pain she was feeling. She did, however, was able to focus on Lev enough to listen to what he had to say.

"Here I thought you would be easy to deal with. I had plans to deal with Olga more personal way. Still, allow me to show you all why the Moon Cell interfering changes nothing."

The Grail Saber Alter had been keeping was taken by Lev and used it. Behind him, an image or something else appeared as there stood some sort of orb that was glowing orange. She had no idea till Olga said a name.

"C-chaldeas? What's going on? Why is Chaldeas bright red?"

Lev just started laughing.

"Because of you. Also, I guess now would be a good time to mention that you aren't exactly alive."

"W-what?"

"Is it that surprising? You never could rayshift before now. You think you just woke up today and somehow finally could rayshift? Your physical body is dead. Trismegistus transferred your conscious here. The moment you go to return, even if you could, you would fade into nothing."

Olga just stared in disbelief. If she went back, she would disappear? Olga would die? Lev just continued rubbing salt in the wound.

"I had envisioned a more 'deserving' death for you, Olga, but with that girl next to you, I rather not take any risks."

He turned his glare at her.

"Whatever you are, you aren't human. While I would love to cut you open and see what exactly you are, I'm on a tight schedule. Simply put, this world's future has been incinerated. The only reason Chaldea still exists is because of Chaldeas' magnetic field, but soon enough, that will be gone as well. I give it till the passing of the year 2016 before Chaldea is wiped from existence. Humanity will be wiped not from this era but from all eras. Human history itself will be incinerated by our King."

She could guess the man could go on gloating forever. The world, however, had other plans. The ground beneath her began to shake. Lev looked around and sighed.

"Seems this singularity has reached its limit. While I would love to keep going on, we are all out of time."

He started to walk off out of sight, but she could still hear the man.

"Farwell, survivors of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. You may have survived the hell that was the War on the Moon, but no one will survive the incineration of Human history."

He was gone. There was no point in chasing him down. They had more significant issues to worry about. They needed to leave but, that would mean Olga would either be left behind or disappeared the moment she got back to Chaldea. There had to be a way to save her.

Sadly, Olga didn't see it that way as she stepped back from Hakuno.

"Romani, can you rayshift the others back?"

She heard Romani speaking. 

"Yes, we should be able to even bring Hakuno and Rin back as well."

"Hurry up and do it then. Get everyone back to Chaldea."

Everyone gave her a look. She did not like the sound of it. Even Romani tried to retort.

"Director, we can't just leave you there. Maybe we could try and-"

"There is no time. Focus on getting everyone else out."

She turned to look and Gudao, Gudako, and Mash.

"Consider this my final orders as Director. Return to Chaldea, find out what is happening, and do whatever necessary to fix Chaldeas and save humanity."

The three looked at Olga. None of them like this, but there wasn't anything that could be done. They all nodded in agreement as she turned to Rin and Hakuno. 

"You two will stay and help, right?"

Rin didn't even give it a second to think about it before she answered.

"Of course. Moon Cell sent us here to fix this world. We aren't going to leave at the first sign of trouble."

She desperately tried to use Rin as support as she slowly got up. Everyone was accepting the fact that Olga was going to die, even Olga herself, but she couldn't accept it. Sure, Olga had not been kind when they first met, but she never meant any harm. Olga and Rin were alike, in a way. They had a harsh exterior but, once you got behind the act, they were friendly people. There had to be some way to save her.

She managed to get on her feet, with Rin's help, as she reached towards Olga.

"Wait. Olga, wait!"

Olga kept walking back as she just smiled at her.

"Rin's really lucky to have someone as caring as you. To care about someone you just met this much, you're really are a nice person, Hakuno."

No stop. There had to be another way. This can't be how this ends. She survived a Grail War on the Moon. She may not remember it, but she could feel the idea not being incorrect. Romani came back on to announced they were ready.

"Alright, we have everyone ready. Rayshifting no-wait..."

Olga got very upset with him pausing and not sending them back.

"We don't have time for this Romani."

"Lev took the Grail with him, right?"

"Yes, thanks for explaining the obvious. Now stop procrastinating and hurry up!"

"But Director, we're reading a second Grail. It's right next to all of you."

Everyone started to look around. The cavern was on the verge of collapsing. They needed to go, but they couldn't leave Olga. She refused to do so. She didn't want Olga to die. 

" _ No. Not again. It was bad enough when I had to leave Rani to save Rin. We are not going to lose her, as well." _

She looked around for whoever was talking only for her to realize the voice was her. She didn't say anything, so where did that voice come from.

" ** NO. HER END IS NOT HERE. WE ALL REFUSE TO LET HER END LIKE THIS!" **

She heard another voice that sounded similar to her but was younger. Though after hearing that voice, she felt a presence wash over her as her mind went dull, and she limp. Rin had to grab her before she fell over as she could hear Rin's worried voice.

"Hakuno!?"

She didn't know what was happening, but if this would save Olga, then fine. The world around her went dark as she felt her chest beginning to burn a little. Not like it was on fire, but if a lot of energy was forming there. The last thing she could hear as she completely blacked out was Romani.

"Hold on, The signal is coming from...Hakuno!?"

The last thing she felt was the air around them changing. She wasn't sure what happened or what the other two voices were, but she did know this. If Olga was alive, then whatever she did was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a bit of an explanation for the voices Will be strange for those who never played Fate Extella):
> 
> Regular Hakuno/Hakuno's Mind: The Hakuno post cryosleep. Her text will usually be standard.
> 
> NPC Hakuno/Hakuno's Soul: The Hakuno that survived the Moon Cell Holy Grail War and got 'deleted.' Her text will be italicized. 
> 
> Former Hakuno/Hakuno's Body: The way Hakuno was before she got the amnesia syndrome and forgot. Her text will be bolded and capitalized.
> 
> Their existences will explain at later dates but thought I would go ahead and clear things up now for a later time.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin, for the first time in her entire life, had no idea what happened. One moment the cavern was falling apart; the next Hakuno goes limp. Then, Romani started yelling about a second Grail coming from Hakuno. Then Hakuno began to glow and blind her sight. She was not even mentioning Lev's comments about Hakuno not being human.

She opened her eyes as she saw they were no longer in the caverns where the Fuyuki Holy Grail had been. Instead, they stood in a large room that looked like something had happened recently. If she had to take a guess, they were in Chaldea. The issue was, Romani hadn't brought them back. He had been too busy trying to figure out what was going on. 

Her eyes turned to Hakuno, who was unconscious. The only person that could have gotten them back here was her, but she had no idea how. She certainly did not come across anything mention Hakuno having anything that could be a Holy Grail in her.

She was almost too lost in her mind trying to figure out what was going on with Hakuno that she didn't hear Gudako and Gudao's voice in sheer shock.

"D-director?"

She wasn't sure what they were talking about. Olga, as kind of a person as she could be, probably didn't make it back with them. At least, that was what she thought. The moment she turned to look in the direction Gudao, and Gudako's voice came from, she stopped as she just stared in shock. 

Olga was staring at her hands in shock. It was clear Olga, herself, was surprised to be here. She had sounded so confident that she was going to die, yet here she was. Olga looked up at the two Masters and Demi-Servant before she looked over to her and Hakuno as she looked worried. 

All of them probably had questions. While the Moon Cell stuff she could answer, she wouldn't be able to tell them about why Hakuno could do what she just did. Not even she had any idea of what that was all about. Even Gudako, Gudao, and Mash had their eyes on Hakuno's slump body she was holding onto. 

Before anyone, herself included, could do anything rash, the door to the room open as she saw a man with pink hair and a doctor coat come in and look at every one. The moment she heard his voice, she knew the man was Romani.

"How did you all get back here? I didn't Rayshift any- Director!?"

Olga just stared at Romani.

"What were you thinking getting distracted by other things when I told you to Rayshift everyone back!?"

Romani sighed a bit in relief. He was clearly relieved that, despite what had happened, Olga was still her usual self. They all turned their attention to her and Hakuno as she realized she was going to have to explain to them that she had no idea what happened.

"Look, I have as much of an idea of what Hakuno did and how she did it as you all."

"And why is that?"

"The two weeks I spent trying to find her, I tried to dig up any information I could about Hakuno's family. The thing was, I could barely find anything on Hakuno, much less her family. I ended up just having to lie to her about her family because I had barely anything about them other than they were likely dead."

Regardless of what they may think, it was the truth. Rin had no idea about Hakuno's connections to King Arthur, or her magic, or even about the possible Grail inside her. Olga looked back at her.

"Well, if you don't know, then I guess we really don't have much to go on that. So, let's move onto the other thing. Le-, that thing using Lev's body, mentioned you two survived a Grail War. How is that possible if you two have been living in peace since you woke her up a year ago, and she had been asleep for 30 years?"

Rin couldn't help but sigh. She knew the moment Lev had brought up the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, she would have to tell them what had happened. Still, better to get the record straight than let them assume things.

"Well, the truth is there weren't two survivors of that war. There was only one. Me."

Everyone was looked confused. Olga just tilted her head.

"But you said the Moon Cell trusted the two of you. I can assume it was because you two survived and won, right? Even then, why is it you remember, but Hakuno doesn't."

"Because there was another Hakuno during the war. This Hakuno and the one who fought in the war are two different people. The one I meet during the war was an NPC based on this Hakuno and had gained self-awareness. She saved me, using two of her three commands seals to do so, and we ended up falling in love near the end of the war."

"Then what happened to her?"

Gudako and Gudao tried to say something. They could see Olga was looking into something personal. Still, if they were to get their trust, she needed to be open, even if she had reminded herself of how she lost Hakuno on the Moon.

"Because of Hakuno existence as an NPC, the moment she stepped into the Moon Cell core, she would be seen as bugged data and be deleted. This wasn't a war where you could simply surrender and walk away. If you lost, you died. What Hakuno did to save me was something no one else would have been able to do. Still, despite knowing she would die regardless of what she did, she kept fighting and won the war. She was able to find the real Hakuno back on Earth and asked me to find her and live a life free from everything I had done in the past. She made me promise not to mention her real-life self about anything that had happened and, if I had to, make some story up to explain how I found out about her."

"So, that is why she doesn't know any of this."

She just nodded as she looked at Hakuno, who remained unconscious. After a few moments of deliberating, Olga sighed.

"We should get her checked to make sure she is alright. Don't worry about Romani doing anything to her aside from that. You have my word; he won't try and do anything most mages would want to do with what we know."

There was a part of her still worried about Hakuno's well being, but she could tell Olga cared about Hakuno. A bit too much for her liking, but that just meant Olga meant what she said.

"Fine. Romani lead the way."

Romani nodded as he led them to the medical room. She carried Hakuno, despite the looks. Rin had a lot to discuss with Hakuno about once she was alright, and had woken up. She just hoped Hakuno would forgive her for keeping this like this from her. 

She slowly opened her eyes, being awoken by a familiar sense. One she had not sensed in over 30 years. Still, that should be impossible. The girl should still be stuck in cryosleep, awaiting that sad excuse of humanity to develop a cure for her disease. Yet, it felt too similar to be a coincidence.

"Milord? Is something the matter?"

She turned to her old mage friend. The one person she could always rely on when the rest had turned against her. Demon, she had been called. 

"No. I do want you to keep an eye on what is going on with that world. If the Beasts have begun to appear, then we may find ourselves summoned soon."

He simply nodded. He had enough experience to know not to pry. She would keep a watch on this source of mana she sensed, but she knew what was more important. Her duty as the Beast VII: The Beast of the End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the 1st Chapter of the Never to Know Peace story is done. The next few chapters might end up being interludes in-between the chapters, or we might end up getting started with the Orleans singularity.
> 
> With that said, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	12. Interlude 1: The War on the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first interlude chapter taking place in-between Fuyuki and Orleans. Probably do a few more of these then get into the Orleans chapter. Until then, enjoy the filler.

Rin sat down at the table across from Olga, Gudako, Gudao, and Mash, with Nameless next to her and Caster Cu next to them. They had left Hakuno with Romani, with an apparent threat from her.

"If there is much a scratch on her when your finish, you'll regret it."

She was sure the doctor wouldn't try anything, but it couldn't hurt to be sure. She could have sworn Olga was smirking when she said that. Honestly, she would need to talk to the 'director' in private. She wasn't a fool. Olga clearly was interested in Hakuno, just as Rani had been. Who would have thought someone so plain looking would attract so many eyes?

On their way out, they bumped into the only other servant in Chaldea, Da Vinci. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew how Francis Drake was a woman, contrary to what history said, she would have been a bit shocked. Romani had already told her about the two devices Hakuno had, and the woman looked very intrigued. Nameless told her how to get them off Hakuno, so long as she didn't try and dismantle them to see how they worked. She didn't answer as she just hummed past them.

Now, here they were, sitting in a break room or something as she looked at the director of Chaldea and it's two remaining masters. Romani had informed her how all the other Masters had been incapacitated, leaving just them. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact they were both new recruits. They might as well be Hakuno all over again, though a bit more knowledgeable. 

She figured they would want to know about the war first. To her surprise, Gudako looked at Caster Cu and Nameless.

"Back outside the cave when you two were fighting Archer Alter. You three seem to know each other."

Caster Cu just grinned.

"Technically, this is the 3rd time me and trench coat over there have met. Second time as servants."

Nameless just tilted his head.

"Trench coat?"

While hearing the two argue would be interesting, she rather gets things cleared up today. She looked at Gudako as she gave her a straight answer.

"Nameless was a Master of a Holy Grail War in his timeline. I heard Caster, back when I had him as a Lancer, mention liking the idea of fighting him again."

Caster just sighed.

"Yep. That would have been fun. Sadly, I died before we could have a proper fight."

Gudako just looked at the two then back to her.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain Archer Alter. In fact, they kinda look similar now that I think about it."

Nameless just looked at Gudako.

"That's because we're the same person, just different outcomes."

Aside from Cu, everyone was looking at him. Nameless continued his explanation.

"Truthfully, I'm not a heroic spirit in the same context as Caster is. Servants are usually people from human history all the way up to the 18th century. Archer, or Archer Alter, as you know him, was a version of me who sold his life after death to the Counter Force. Long story made short, he got summoned into the war I was a Master in, we had a battle between our ideals, I lived and took a different route than he did, selling my life after death to the Moon Cell."

Gudako and Gudao just looked confused by the whole thing, but she, and from the looks of it, Olga had a general idea of what Nameless was saying. Archer Alter was a different version of him. Same origins, but different paths are taken. 

Olga cleared her throat as she looked at Rin.

"With that out of the way, I guess now would be an excellent time to get a summary of this 'Moon Cell Holy Grail War.'"

"Well, initially, humanity had been blissfully unaware of the Moon Cell's existence. That was until the year 2020, when humanity discovered the Moon Cell under the Moon's surface. Around the same time, the Moon Cell hacked every computer on the planet within 2 seconds, making computer security obsolete. The Western European Plutocracy prohibited Space Travel to prevent anyone from getting to the Moon Cell. Eventually, the Moon Cell decided to use the Holy Grail War system to decide who deserve to use it, though it was different."

"How so?"

"Well, it was less a ritual and more of a tournament. 999 people all came to the Moon Cell to fight, but only 128 people advance into the competition."

Gudao was the one to ask.

"What happened to those who didn't qualify?"

"The way you enter the Moon Cell is by having your soul digitized. For those who didn't qualify, got disqualified, or lost during the rounds, the data comprising their soul would be deleted. The Moon Cell didn't want people to simply kill people only to flee like the Grail War ritual, the war was based on, had allowed. It was a war of survival."

The four looked shocked to hear such a thing happening.

"I only managed to survive thanks to the NPC I knew as Hakuno pulling a miracle and saving me."

Olga looked up at her and asked.

"What was your wish?"

Of course, Olga would want to know what her wish was. She sighed as she looked at Olga.

"I had only joined the war to oppose the Harweys, the mage family that was the head of the Western European Plutocracy. If they got their hands on the Moon Cell, their rule over the world would have been all but assured, though I would have used it to have the Harwey family, and the Western European Plutocracy dismantled. Even then, I still got what I wanted without having to win the war. A few months after the war, after I had wakened Hakuno from her cryosleep, the Harweys and the Plutocracy fell. They had lost the heirs to the family during the war. I have Hakuno's NPC self to thank for that."

Olga sat and let everything Hakuno had said sank in. After a few minutes, she just looked at her and smiled.

"Guess you owe a lot to Hakuno, at least her NPC self."

"If it wasn't for her choosing me over the other person, I wouldn't be here today."

"Other person?"

"She could have saved either myself or my opponent. She had known both of us, and we both had helped her out with her opponents. I've had a year to think about that moment, and it could have gone either way. But enough about that, that's basically the summary of the war. Hakuno had an NPC version of herself that managed to get into the war, save me, and win the war. That's why we're here."

"I can see that now. Still back in Fuyuki, you mentioned the Moon Cell had existed before humanity and was recording events. Wouldn't it know about Hakuno's heritage and who her parents are?"

She shook her head as she turned to Nameless to give them the same explanation he gave to her.

"In theory, yes. Sadly, all information relating to Hakuno before being cryogenically frozen was deleted by someone who hacked the Moon Cell."

"Something hacked an alien machine that predates humanity? How is that even possible?"

"It's something the Moon Cell couldn't figure out. By the time it realized it had been hacked, the hacker did what they wanted to do and left without a trace."

"So, we have no way of knowing Hakuno's family or what 'Lev' was talking about except by hoping Romani finds out something."

"A-actually director, I thought of something."

They all looked at Mash, who had spoken up.

"Saber Alter could tell Hakuno had the same mana as her. Maybe if we tried and summoned her or summon King Arthur, they could tell us the connection they have to Hakuno."

She watched as Gudako smiled and hug the Demi-servant girl.

"That's brilliant, Mash. We can just summon one of them, and they can clear up the situation."

While she could tell Olga was on board with the idea, she had to retain her authority look by being cynical about the idea.

"While it's a good idea, managing to summon, one of them is going to be hard to do. There are many servants we could end up summoning instead."

Gudao looked at her.

"Still, it'll help us, regardless. You don't expect Mash, Rin, Archer, and Caster to defeat whoever is behind this alone, do you, Director?"

Olga sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this. They were going to need more servants and, if they did summon Saber Alter or King Arthur or even both of them, then getting answers about Hakuno would be a bonus. 

"I suppose you're right."

The twin masters just smiled. Around the same time, the door to the room open as Romani walked in. The look on his face was enough for her to know he didn't find anything. Regardless, Olga asked.

"Well? Did you find anything, Romani? Is Hakuno alright?"

"Hakuno's fine, but whatever she did, I couldn't figure out. I thought it might have been a possible Grail, but I checked, and it's not there. Everything about her seems to be normal, despite something clearly been up when 'Lev' was in the vicinity of her. The only way I can think of trying to figure Hakuno out is if we ran into Lev again and had Hakuno close by."

"You're suggesting we make her suffer just to find out what's going with her!?"

She could already see an argument between the two happening. Before that happened, she wanted to know where Hakuno was.

"Where's Hakuno at now?"

"I put her in one of the spare rooms close to my office. She can use it as her room."

"Right, well, I'm going to go wait for her to wake up."

She was getting up as Olga was staring at Romani. She was sure Olga was less frustrated with what he said and more that he couldn't find anything out. Nameless spoke to her as she went to leave.

"I'll bring some food by once we're done here. I imagine me being close by when Gudako and Gudao attempt their summonings will help facilitate the process of summoning King Arthur or Saber Alter."

"Good luck with that. Hopefully, one of the two will come and can clear the confusion up." 

He nodded as she left and headed down the hallways. If it wasn't for her using her contract to Hakuno to locate her, she'd likely have trouble finding her. The halls in Chaldea looked way too similar that it could be easy for someone to get lost. 

Eventually, she came to the room where Hakuno was left in. She stepped in and locked the door. Anyone who needed them or Nameless when he brought them food could knock. She turned to see Hakuno asleep on the bed, and she was only reminded of where they should have been instead of here. 

When Hakuno woke up, she would have to tell Hakuno everything. Would Hakuno still accept her even after finding out she was only with her because she looked like someone else? It scared her to think about it.

Thankfully, the Moon Cell made it so she could change out of her Lancer outfit into her regular clothes as she did so and laid down next to Hakuno. After a few minutes, she wrapped her arms around Hakuno and kissed her forehead. It didn't matter. Even if Hakuno broke up with her and hated her for lying, she'd still protected her. She could at least try and keep that promise. She let that warm thought fill her head as she fell asleep next to Hakuno. It didn't matter what Hakuno was or who her parents or heritage was. She would always care about Hakuno, even if Hakuno didn't feel the same about her.


	13. Interlude 2: The First Summonings

Nameless wasn't sure how well this would work. While he was once Arturia's master, that had been back when he was alive and not a servant, and even that had been by luck. He wasn't sure his presence would even be much help as he watched Gudao, Gudako, Mash, and Olga prepare the summoning circle. 

Still, they needed to get answers. Hakuno, even as her real self, had no memories of her past, Rin had found next to nothing about Hakuno's parents or family lineage, and the Moon Cell had any data relating to Hakuno removed by a mysterious assailant. Arturia, or even her alter self, was the only lead they had now.

Caster appeared next to him as he just smirked.

"So, think she'll end up appearing?"

He didn't take a look at him as he responded.

"We can only hope. That or her alter self. So long as one of the two could give us answers about Hakuno."

"I'm still surprised by all of it. Who would have thought the plain-looking master would have connections with someone like her. Whatever that connection may be."

"You are never going to let Rin live that down, are you?"

"Nope. Besides, even you have to admit she looks like an ordinary girl, at least when she first summoned you."

He couldn't argue with that. Hakuno, for a while, seemed like an average everyday person drawn into a war she had no business being apart of. Of course, that same person ended up winning the war. It's odd how the world works sometimes. 

"I'll take your silence as a yes then. Honestly, it's weird not seeing you as, well, your usual self."

"I could say the exact same to you. You aren't exactly the 'Lancer' I remember back in the wars."

"Oh, very funny. Seriously, I swear you two are the exact same sometimes. You know what I mean."

"As I said before, I figured I would take a bit of a nostalgia trip. Plus, I just thought it would be harder for Hakuno to end up remembering me if I went with this form."

"Why would she remember? She isn't the same person from before...unless...you and Rin know something, huh."

He couldn't be too sure with Rin, but he knew that something had been done to Hakuno when the Moon Cell had been transferring her and Rin to this world. The Moon Cell didn't inform him what it was doing, but he at least could tell it had offloaded data. He wasn't sure if it was related to NPC Hakuno or something else, but it was clearly something Rin and himself were not privy to."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Unless it becomes relevant, there is no point in bringing it up."

Caster just laughed at that.

"You better hope it doesn't come up, or Rin is going to have a word with you."

"I think I can handle her."

The two glanced back as the Chaldeans finally finished setting up the summoning circle. After watching the two masters play rock, paper, scissors to decide which of the two went first, Gudao stepped in front of the summoning circle, Gudako standing behind a bit upset she doesn't get to go first. Siblings being siblings, he supposed.

Still, he figured he could have a bit of fun with guessing. 

"A drink says they'll end up summoning EMIYA first."

Caster looked at him for a moment before smirking.

"My bet is on the Golden King. Knowing our luck, he'll end up appearing."

The two people they would be the least happy to see. They were basically asking the world to give them trouble. Still, it was something to do while they waited. They both watched as the summoning circle glowed a bright light. After a few moments, the light faded as he glanced at the servant summoned and just smirked. Caster did soon after and just sighed.

"Of course, he would be first to answer the summoned. Just my luck."

EMIYA hadn't focused in on them yet as he focused on his new master and the people nearby. The four of them looked shocked to see him not alter this time around. The moment EMIYA caught a glimpse at him, however, he walked past the four as Gudako looked a bit more worried than the others due to her having watched them fight back in Fuyuki. 

Even Caster took a step to the side as the two just stared at each other. Nobody said anything until EMIYA just smirked.

"You look much different than I imagine."

"Tried your look before, didn't really stick with me."

He just shook his head, and nothing else was said between the two. Everyone else, including Caster, just gave the two blank stares.

"That's it? Here I was expecting a show. Geez, lost the bet, and I don't even get any fun watching you two possibly fight." 

Gudako looked at Caster.

"Bet?"

"We betted to see who would get summoned first. Nameless over here, picked you."

EMIYA just stared at him.

"Nameless? Really?"

He sighed as they began to chat while Gudako and Gudao went back to summoning their servants with Mash and Olga watching. To all of their surprise, most of the servants Gudako and Gudao managed to summon were servants the three had met before.

Between the two of them, Gudao summoned Medusa, Medea, as well as an Assassin they never have seen before. He was pretty sure he heard her say her name was Mata Hari. Her appearance certainly caused Gudao to be embarrassed, getting a chuckle out of him. 

Gudako, on the other hand, probably got the worst servants summons, for him at least. Sure, it started off ok with Sasaki. Then, she not only managed to summon Cu Chulainn as his Lancer self, but she managed to summon him as two different Lancers with the second one being one that looked younger. He could hear Caster groaning.

"Seriously, the lady summons my Lancer self not once but twice."

EMIYA just smirked.

"Well, at least it couldn't get any worse."

He looked back as he caught Olga as she finished talking.

"We should probably save some and let Hakuno do a summon. She should at least have three servants with her to keep her safe."

Gudako looked back as she was about ready to summon one last time.

"You're probably right, Director. Sucks neither me or Gudao could summon Saber or Saber Alter as we had hoped."

Gudao smiled at his twin sister.

"Hey, you could still get one of them. You have one summon left."

While it was true, he was beginning to doubt they would manage to summon Saber or Saber Alter. Hakuno was likely their best chance of getting one of the two, and that was if she was lucky. Unfortunately, Gudako did her summon, and, out of the light, an all too familiar voice came.

"Alright, which one of you mongrels dares to summon me."

He didn't stay long. He was already slipping into spirit form as he could see the golden armor, blond hair, and red eyes he once put an end to. He'll let his other self and Caster deal with him. Honestly, now was a good time to go fix Rin some food. He can warn her about Gilgamesh being here as well. The last thing he would allow is someone like him trying to take Hakuno for himself. 

How ironic that, in their hopes of summoning Saber, they get the man obsessed with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hakuno had no idea what she did. Was she dead? Did they not make it out of the Singularity? She slowly began to open her eyes as she found herself in a vast nothing. She looked around for everyone.

"Rin? Archer? Gudao? Gudako? Olga? Mash? Anyone?"

She wasn't sure where she was or if she was even alive. She felt herself beginning to panic until a voice she had heard during her trying to stop Olga from sacrificing herself made her presence clear.

_ "They're all right. Whatever we did got us back to Chaldea. You're- We're just unconscious at the moment." _

She turned to see who the voice was coming from only to see herself. At least, she looked like herself. The main difference was that the one in front of her was wearing a school uniform. She didn't remember if that was the same one she had worn when she went to school or not but, then again, she couldn't remember much, to begin with.

"You're...why do you look like me?"

_ "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. It's partially my fault you have them to begin with. I asked Rin not to tell you about any of this in the hopes you didn't get dragged into this mess, yet that didn't help." _

"Wait, so I've been through this before? Is that why all this seems familiar?"

_ "In a way, yes. Though it's less of you went through this, and _ more so I did."

"Huh?"

Her other self sighed. She couldn't tell if she was getting annoyed or frustrated, but, either way, she felt back that this version of herself had to explain whatever she had forgotten.

_ "Rin will likely explain all that had to happen but, to tell you why you have this knowledge despite never having gone through this, we, by some means, were split into three separate beings: Mind, Soul, and Body. I'm am the Soul, and you're the Mind." _

"Wait, so, you're my soul? How does that even work?"

_ "Like I said, I do not know what caused us to get split into three. We should have stayed together as one, yet here we are. Regardless, my floaty nature caused me to get pulled into the Moon Cell, where I met Rin. Please don't get mad at her for this since I was the one who convinced her to hide what happened but, I'm the one who told her where you were and how to get to you." _

She just stared at her other-self. She knew Rin had kept things from her, especially since Rin seemed more aware of the situation than herself, yet the story of her finding her was fake? She wasn't sure how to take it, but her other self continued.

_ "Truthfully, I shouldn't even be here. The Moon Cell should have deleted me. It wouldn't have affected us as a whole as we would develop a new Soul and been on our merry way, yet the Moon Cell couldn't delete me. It couldn't get past the contradiction we accidentally created. When the Moon Cell shifted you and Rin here, it took the chance to put me back into our body. So, here I am." _

She was starting to get it. She had somehow ended up in the Moon Cell, met Rin, and got her to come and find her in the real world. Though this did bring up another question, she had wonder. 

"So, did Rin have a crush on you, or rather, us?"

She saw her other self sigh and look away but nodded.

_ "Yes, I...we eventually fell for her. Sadly with me getting deleted, I figured I wouldn't be there for her but, if I could get her the next best thing, maybe she could work something out. She does love you, don't get the wrong idea. I imagine she tried to move on, but once she heard you fell for her, she allowed herself to give us another chance." _

She couldn't help but smile at how much things made sense now. Rin had helped her and gave her a home because of whatever happened on the Moon Cell that caused Rin to fall for her other-self. To think, all this time, Rin had cared for her, and she never knew until now. She would have to thank her once she woke up.

Her Soul just smiled.

_ "You seem happy. I was afraid you end up taking this all the wrong way. Regardless, I'm sure you'll slowly grow used to all this. Who knows, maybe you'll end up as used to it as I had by the time the Grail War was over. Though, I do have one thing to ask, my Mind." _

"What is that?"

_ "No matter what happens, never let her go. She may not say it, but she needs us. For the longest time, she was freelance military. Whether that be an engineer working for the UN or working as a soldier for groups opposing the Harweys, she spent her life, not in once place. We gave her the chance of a normal life. If we let her go, she would likely go back to that life. She deserves more than battlefields and a possible early grave." _

Rin had told her about her life before but, hearing this from herself, she realized how much she meant to Rin. Rin had someone she could come home to. Someone who cared about her. Rin probably had others like herself from before, but it was clear something caused Rin to never settle down. Whatever the Harweys had been, Rin was willing to fight and even die to see them fall. 

_ "We were the ones to kill the head of the Harwey family." _

She looked at her Soul, curious about this story, but her Soul just smiled.

_ "Like I said, Rin will explain it all once we wake up. I wouldn't want to spoil it for myself." _

"That's not fair. We're the same person, right?"

Her Soul laughed as she laughed as well. It was weird talking to a more confident version of herself but, considering what had happened, she could understand why. Of course, she remembered the other voice she heard, and, with the explanation her Soul had given, she knew there was another version of herself.

"Hey, if I'm the Mind and you're the Soul, is the version of us that represents our body here as well?"

_ "She's...a bit more complicated. From what I can tell, she's the version of us closer to who we were in the past before we lost our memories. I think the best way to phrase it is like this: You're the Mind and our Future. I'm the Soul and our present due to my whole existence being that of the Moon Cell Grail War. That would leave The Body being our Past, who we once were before we got split, and you forgot. I know it may sound not very clear, but you'll figure it out within time. Speaking of time, I think our time to talk is up." _

She wasn't sure what her Soul meant until she slowly began to feel more aware as the vast void they had been talking in began to fade. Her Soul smiled and waved.

_ "I'll do what I can to help with the fights. For Rin, that's on you. Hopefully, being aware of me will help you adjust to all of this." _

She couldn't even respond as the world of nothing got replaced as she opened her eyes and was staring at a white ceiling. She could feel she was in a bed, though it didn't feel like the bed she and Rin had. So, the idea that it had all been a dream was tossed out the window. She slowly looked to her side and saw Rin cuddling up next to her. Her hair still had the red tint at the end, but Rin had let it down rather than keep it her twin tails.

She gently shook Rin. She didn't expect Rin to wake quickly, yet, she opened her eyes and meet hers. She sat up and looked around.

"Rin? Where-"

She didn't have a chance as Rin sat up and hugged her.

"You idiot! You have any idea how worried I was thanks to that stunt of yours?!"

She rubbed Rin's back, trying to calm her down.

"What stunt, Rin? I only know that I felt something in my chest as I tried to get Olga and stop her from sacrificing herself. Where even are we?"

Rin managed to compose herself as she at her.

"Well, we aren't even sure what you did or how you did it but, you managed to get us all back to Chaldea."

"Wait, by all...does that mean?"

"Yep, you saved Olga."

"Wait...you...you're not jealous of her, right?"

"What?! No, that would be stupid. Why would I be jealous of a girl who you just met and, yet, is very nice to you."

She just stared at Rin for a few moments. She didn't notice during the singularity, but Olga had been kind to her, a bit more than usual for a person she just met. After a few moments, Rin sighed. 

"Ok, I may be a little jealous. I was going to talk to Olga alone to confirm and tell her off, but I guess that won't be necessary."

"No, and I'm sorry for not noticing I was making you feel jealous. Olga simply reminded me of you, and I can't help but feel like allowing her to die there would be unfair."

She moved close and kissed Rin. This clearly caught Rin by surprise, but she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed back. She could only hope Rin had locked the door, so nobody found them like this. She pulled away as she looked at Rin as Rin looked surprised. 

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Rin. I don't know how I did what I did."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Romani couldn't figure it out either. We're kinda at a loss on what happened and what Lev had said about you."

The mention of Lev made her feel sick to her stomach. If it wasn't for the fact that her stomach was empty at the moment, she would probably need to puke. She tried to forget the feeling she got from Lev and focus on Rin as she continued.

"We had hoped that we could summon Saber Alter or her usual Saber self in the hopes one of the two could explain. Gudao and Gudako tried summoning them yesterday, but they failed. They did get a bunch of servants, though. Nameless mentioned Olga wanted to let you summon at least one servant, so you had three. I'm ok with it so long as you are."

"I think I can handle one more servant, though that can wait. You promised you would explain what happened before we met."

Rin blinked as she slowly remembered her promise about explaining everything once they were safe. She sighed.

"I know I kept things from you, and I'm sorry. After I tell you everything, if you feel like leaving me, I won't hold it against you. I'll still do everything I can to protect you, regardless of if we are together or not."

"Rin, no matter what it is you kept from me, I'm not going to leave you."

She saw Rin smiled as her eyes get a bit watery. Rin went to wipe them away, but she could tell Rin had been worried about her reaction while she had been out. She had a feeling she needed to have some time with Rin alone and remind Rin what she means to her. 

"Thank you, Hakuno. Well, I suppose we can start from the beginning and work our way through it all."

She nodded. That was probably the best way to do so. She just hoped Rin would be honest about who Rani was and what happened with her. Her Soul had brought up Rani when Olga was about to die, but she didn't know why that was.

She and Rin sat in their bed as she listens to Rin recant the tales of the war on the Moon and how she came to know and fall in love with an NPC known as Hakuno Kishinami.


	15. Chapter 15

"Before we get into it, though, there is one thing I need to make clear with you: what happened was not your fault."

Rin watched Hakuno look a bit confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The thing about the war was it was a fight of survival. You either won or die. You...we both ended up having to take lives. The difference is that you got dragged into by accident. Everyone else was there by their own choice, and, while a few believe it to be nothing but a game, most of the people you fight were people who were willing to kill to get their wish."

"Does...does that include you?"

Hakuno was staring at her as years of memories from a life she knew before she met Hakuno came back to her. She never realized how being with Hakuno and living a normal made her not thin about her past as much. Regardless, she sighed and nodded.

"I was more after ensuring a certain group didn't get their hands on the Grail."

"You mean the Harweys. So...the heir that died and caused the Harweys to go under...that was me?"

Rin pulled Hakuno into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Of course, Hakuno would react this way. Any sane person would if they were told someone with their name and face fought in a war and had to kill people. Still, Hakuno was reacting as though it was her and not just an NPC version of her, something she was going to make clear to Hakuno.

"No. Just because it was an NPC based off you doesn't mean you should blame yourself. Besides, they were corrupt and needed to stop. Had they gotten their hands on the Grail, they would be ruling the world."

"Rin...you don't understand...I barely even understand it myself."

"Understand what, Hakuno?"

Hakuno just went silent as Rin kept looking at her girlfriend. Did Hakuno know something that she didn't? Hakuno couldn't have been involved with the war and, yet, she was acting as though she had been.

"Look, whatever it is, Hakuno, tell me. Maybe we can figure it out together."

Hakuno turned and faced her. Whatever was going on clearly had Hakuno confused, more so than being in this entire situation. After a moment of looking at her, Hakuno finally relented and started to explain.

"I know this may sound like I'm crazy but, before I woke up, I was talking to myself or, at least, a part of myself. She had this brown school uniform and talked about what happened on the Moon Cell. The way she described it was that something caused me to be split with myself being the Mind and her being my Soul."

All she could do is just look at Hakuno as she tried to process what Hakuno was telling her. Splitting apart? Was that even possible? How or why would that even happen?

Then she remembered some info she learned about cyber bodies in the Moon Cell. How a person's Soul would be digitized and placed in an empty cyber body. People who were good enough as hackers could alter their 'avatars' like herself with making her hair not blonde and Shinji making himself look like a teenager despite being a kid. 

Then there were people like Alice and Twice. Alice was a Cyber Ghost whose Soul found itself in SE.RA.PH, after her physical body died. Then there was Twice who, like Hakuno, was originally just an NPC before becoming self-aware. At least, that was what the story had been. Now, however, she believed she understood what happened.

While the Moon Cell likely saw them as bugs, it was more than likely Twice and Hakuno ended up taking control of their NPC selves. The Cyber Bodies of NPCs would already have the body as well as limited function, making taking over them not a difficult task. The thing that was missing was a Soul but, if that was all true, then Hakuno, at least a part of her, had fought in the war. 

The one issue would have been that the NPC Hakuno should have been deleted. Yet, the person Hakuno had mention speaking to clearly was that Hakuno, or as she knew it, her Soul. Sure, Hakuno could still be exhausted and just hallucinated the entire thing, but it was way too specific to be that and, plus, Hakuno was a mystery to her, atm. This didn't seem so crazy as the possibility of her housing a Grail in her. 

Hakuno clearly took her silence the wrong way as she tried to get up.

"Look, just forget what I said. I'm probably just making a big deal out of a dream or something else."

"Oh no, you don't."

She grabbed Hakuno before flicking her forehead with a finger. Hakuno, while she couldn't blame her for it, was not thinking straight. She stared at Hakuno.

"Hakuno, I don't think you're crazy. If my idea about your situation is right, it explains what happened with the NPC version of you, but that can wait. Point is, even if a part of you had been involved, you had no choice. You kill, or you were killed by the Moon Cell. Everything you did was to survive. Even then, almost all the Masters you face died in peace. You ended a lot of suffering and prevented so many from suffering by winning the war, preventing someone irresponsible from using the Grail to change the world. So, do not think for a moment that you are a horrible person. You are a saint Hakuno because, despite all the trouble I gave you and all the things I said, you still choose to save me and wanted me to be with you."

She could feel herself beginning to cry. She couldn't stand seeing Hakuno believing she was some horrible human being for having to kill to survive a war she didn't choose to get involved voluntarily. Not once did Hakuno kill one of her opponents during the war and not feel some regret or sadness for her actions. Meanwhile, she had defeated and ended the lives of three people and not felt anything. She had her reasons for doing so, but she should have felt something. Yet, here she was, alive and with a girl she did not deserve to be with. 

Finally, Hakuno smiled as she looked at her.

"Rin...thank you."

Of course, she wasn't expecting Hakuno to do something so rash as pulling her in for a kiss. She was shocked at first but then just took the chance to enjoy the moment. She was feeling like so much weight has been lifted off her consciousness. She would have never thought keeping info from people would take such a toll until she met Hakuno, but now she could tell.

After a few moments of them staying like that, Hakuno let go and smiled. All the stress and confusion were either gone or were forced to take a back seat for now. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm sure there are still questions about what happened as well as trying to figure out what Lev and Saber Alter had been going on about, but let's forget about that for now. I'm sure you're hungry, and Olga and the others are probably still worried about you."

As if waiting for that fact to be acknowledged, Hakuno's stomach growled as the two couldn't help but laugh. Hakuno hadn't eaten since the night before they were brought here. Of course, she would be hungry. She would have fed her the food Nameless had brought, but Hakuno had been out by the time the food was getting cold. 

She took Hakuno's hand as she headed for the door.

"We also need to get you familiarized with this place. This place is easy to get lost in. So until then, you're stuck with me holding your hand. We both know how easily you get lost."

"Hey, that was one time. It's not my fault your work was so hard to navigate."

"So, you meant to wander into three servants fighting without any means to defend yourself?"

"Rin!"

They both just laughed. They both needed this. Hakuno was likely dealing with what was going on with her. As for herself, she had spent the entire time Hakuno was asleep thinking/panicking over what would happen when she told Hakuno the truth. They didn't need to be stressed out of their minds. It wouldn't do each other or the people they intended to help any good if they were completely stressed out. Olga was bad enough as it was. 

After a few moments of laughing together, she opened the door to their room and headed down the hallways, pointing out things for Hakuno to remember to help her not get lost. She was enjoying this nice break from all the action. If only she could know how quickly this peace was going to fade away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts, a quick clarification: Saber and Saber Alter are Arturia and Arturia Alter. However, since they go by Arthur Pendragon, I figured I would use their proper names here and then start using their more known names later.
> 
> With that said, enjoy the chapter.

Hakuno thought Rin was kidding when she said it would be easy to get lost in Chaldea. There was no way a place could be that confusing to get around. Yet after a few minutes of walking, she could officially say she had no idea where they were. 

Sure, maybe with time, one could get to know the layout of the place. For anyone new, though, the place would be confusing. Honestly, who designed this place with?

It was all she could think about as she and Rin had been silent as they made their way to the kitchen. She hasn't seen anyone else yet, but Rin told her that their room was out of the way compared to everything else. She couldn't help but smile at that fact.

"That's nice of them to do. Guess Romani and the others figured that, since we are together, we might wanna...you know."

Rin's face turned red at her implication.

"Hakuno, don't say that out loud."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do, don't lie!"

She wrapped her arms around Rin's arm as she placed her head on Rin's shoulder.

"I think we're having two different ideas of what I mean. Care to tell me what I mean?"

"Hakuno!"

She pulled back and laughed while Rin's face stayed red and looking away from her. Even after a year together, she'll never get tired of being able to tease her like this. Rin made it too fun.

Early on in their relationship, she wasn't as brave as she was now to make these sorta comments. Eventually, she managed to talk herself into giving it a try. Needless to say, she hasn't stop teasing Rin ever since. 

They finally made their way to what is supposed to be the door to the cafeteria. She wasn't sure what to expect on the other side, but she could already hear people talking on the other side of the door. Rin just smiled as she opened the door and pulled her inside.

The room was quite large, something she should have expected, considering how big the staff must have been back when things were normal. Now it was mostly empty aside from a bunch of new people dressed oddly. She could only guess they were servants that Gudao and Gudako must have summoned while she was asleep.

Rin led her to a table where she saw Gudao, Gudako, Mash, and, to her surprise, Olga. Rin had told her that she was alive but, perhaps, a part of her was still in disbelief that she managed to do it. She couldn't get herself to walk forward to the table or say something.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Gudako to take notice of the two.

"Oh, hey, Rin. Hey, Hakuno, nice to see you're up already."

This, of course, began a snowball effect as Mash, Gudao, and Olga turned to meet her eyes. Olga was the first to stand up and run over to hug her. She thought that Olga wouldn't proceed to do what Rin when she had saved her during the Grail War and chastise her. Olga, intentionally or unintentionally, proceeded to pull a Rin as she pulled away and stared at her.

"Hakuno Kishinami, what was going through that mind of yours to disobey an order from your leader? While your unknown actions did manage to save me, I already confine myself to death. So next time, when your Director tells you to leave her behind, leave her behind. "

She just tilted her head and blinked a few times while staring at Olga.

"You're welcome? Also, no. A pointless death is still pointless, no matter how you tried to portray it."

Olga didn't say anything after that. It was clear she wasn't used to someone who was used to her ways. She had plenty of experience dealing with Rin to deal with Olga. Speaking Rin...

Rin was staring at the two, tapping her feet. Her glare was more so towards Olga than anything else.

"Olga, as much as Hakuno is happy to see you, can you, oh, I don't know, GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Olga let go as Rin can over and pulled me close, staring at the woman.

"We need to have a talk about personal space."

Olga, not backing down, bite back a remark.

"Someone is a bit clingy."

Gudako, Gudao, and Mash just stared as the two were glaring at each other. Hakuno, on the other hand, knew it was better to stop this before it began. Luckily, she had just the trick.

"So, it is jealousy then."

Olga and Rin both looked at her. It didn't take long for both their faces to turn away in embarrassment.

"N-no, of course not. I'm just glad to see saving me didn't end up coming at a cost for you."

Olga tried a desperate excuse to try and ignore the statement. Rin, on the other hand...

"Hakuno, I swear, you're going to end up sleeping on the couch if you keep this up."

"Rin, we don't have a couch in our room."

"Then you'll sleep on the floor or something I don't know."

"......Is this supposed to be a punishment for me or you?"

"Uggg, you are literally impossible sometimes, Hakuno. I'm going to go get us something to eat, you and the others catch up or something."

With a frustrated yet defeated look, Rin left them to go grab something. Gudako, Gudao, and Mash just stared at her with Gudao asking the obvious.

"Is she usually like this?"

"Only when she is stressed. Me constantly teasing her doesn't help, but I feel playful today; what can I say."

Gudako just giggled a bit.

"I'm sure you two have plenty of fun together."

The five of them sat down as they were all looking at her. They probably had expected questions, but Hakuno couldn't really think of any. She did, however, felt the need to point out the obvious. 

"You two certainly got busy summoning while I was out."

Gudako smirked.

"Yep. Nameless and Caster Cu helped us. Man, it's going to get confusing having to remember all the Cu names?"

She tilted her head, and Mash went to explain.

"Gudako managed to summon Caster as a Lancer....twice."

"Twice?"

"They just go by Lancer and Proto, even though they are both lancers. It was honestly a bit confusing."

Olga popped in with another comment.

"At least they aren't like Gilgamesh." 

Gudako, Mash, and Gudao all nodded in agreement. She, however, was left very confused.

"Who's Gilgamesh?"

Gudao answered her question.

"The oldest hero mankind has records of. The proclaimed 'King of Heroes.' He's been 'difficult' to deal with."

Gudako, clearly seeing how her brother was dampening the mood, decided to bring a fact up.

"We were trying to summon Saber Alter or even Saber's usual self, but it didn't pan out. After we are done eating, we can lead you to the summoning room. We left enough saint quartz to let you summon at least another hero, so you'll have three servants."

Gudao smiled.

"Who knows, maybe Saber or Salter will answer to you. Rin told us you have more experience than we do, even if you don't remember it."

Gudako just snorted at what Gudao said.

"Salter? Really?"

"It's better than saying the whole name."

"True but, seriously, Salter? It sounds like slang for a salt shaker."

She watched the two siblings argue over what to call Saber Alter. She couldn't help but think if she had a sibling. Her family was a mystery to her. Though if she did, they had likely moved on and were thirty years older than she was, by this point. If she did manage to summon Salter, then perhaps she could shed light on that question.

Rin came back with food for herself and her. While Rin being a Demi-Servant meant she didn't need food, she felt better still seeing Rin eat like a normal person. The spent the rest of the time getting to know Gudao, Gudako, Olga, and Mash, considering they hadn't had a chance to since they had met in the Singularity. 

A bit later, Olga led the rest of them to the summoning room. On the way, she finally asked about where the bracelet and neck chocker mystic codes had gone. Rin told her that a servant that had been in Chaldea beforehand was looking at them. It at least solved one mystery. 

Regardless, they made their way to the summoning room where they still had things set up. She wasn't sure what kind of servant she'd end up getting. The goal was to hopefully summon Salter, Gudao and Gudako had ended up agreeing it was the best name to use for her, or Saber herself. She did feel a bit nervous on both fronts, though.

Salter could be hard to handle in her corrupt state. That, along with her fear about both of their reactions to her. Salter hadn't made such a big deal about it. Then again, she had instructions to deal with them regardless. 

Now that her Soul had been connected to her, she had begun to regain the memories she had acquired on the Moon. In a way, she finally had an answer she had been left wondering since the final round when it came to Leo and his Saber servant, Sir Gawain of the Round Table. He had always treated her harshly, more so than one would expect a knight to do from a simple opponent. If Salter is correct about how she resembled Guinevere, Gawain's hostility made sense.

If Gawain had treated her that way, she could only imagine how Salter or her usual Saber self would treat her. Still, they needed answers, and the only lead was those two.

"Hakuno?"

She looked up as Gudako and Gudao were standing in front of her.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. Is it ready?"

The two nodded and stepped aside as she approached the summoning circle. She had already done this before with Nameless. Repeating the process, she chanted the word need for the summoning ritual. The circle began to glow; however, it suddenly stopped. She, along with everyone else, looked confused about what was going on.

Then something caused the circle to glow as something had hijacked the summoning mid-process, blinding everyone within the room. As the light faded and the smoke cleared, Hakuno looked back only to be shocked by sight.

Two knights, one of them being Salter and the other looking similar to her and dressed in blue, were kneeling before her. They both slowly began to rise as they both announced their names. 

"Saber, true name, Arthur Pendragon."

"Saber Alter, true name, Artur Pendragon."

They both opened their eyes at the same time and asked.

"Are you my Mas-"

They both stopped as they saw her. Her fears slowly coming to fruition as she could figure that King Arthur would be the quickest to see a resemblance to her. Saber was the first to comment.

"...Guinevere?"

"Oh, it's you again. You certainly took your time to summon me."

It was then the two finally took notice of each other, slowly turning their heads to stare at one other. Rin, Olga, Gudao, Gudako, and Mash had all remained silent throughout this, probably as stun as she was. The tension finally broke as the two both took battle stances.

"What is an impostor doing here?"

"Imposter? How rude, all things considered."

She was afraid of the two were going to end up in a fight. Luckily, the door to the room flung open as Romani and another woman she didn't recognize looked into the room at all of them.

"What happened here?! There was a sudden take over of the system, and....why are there two King Arthur's in here?"

One question she was unable to answer and likely would never know was how her luck could be so good yet so terrible at the same time?


	17. Chapter 17

Rin had not expected things to go as well as they did. Considering what Salter said, along with taking it with a grain of salt, Hakuno would be the best one to try and summon her or King Arthur herself. What none of them expected was Hakuno being able to summon both of them at once. 

Of course, doing so had not come without the issue of them seeing each other as fakes. Luckily whatever happened to the system had gotten Romani and Da Vinci's attention, and the two checking in gave them the time they needed to defuse the situation. 

"I apologize for the confusion. I was only trying to summon one of you. I don't know how I managed to summon both of you."

She sat next to Hakuno. Romani, Olga, and Da Vinci were looking over the system, trying to figure out what happened to cause two servants to be summoned at once. She looked over at them.

"So, this doesn't usually happen."

"No, it usually just summons one per three saint quartz."

This was when Saber spoke up.

"That was because I was sent by the Moon Cell. It believed the Sovereign needed my assistance."

That was when everyone turned to look at Saber. While she was sure everyone was stuck on the idea of the Moon Cell sending Saber, that was not what got her attention. What did was the 'Sovereign' bit.

"Sovereign?"

"Yes. Why is that a surprise? She did win the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Were you not informed?"

"NOOO! Probably because it literally deleted her. Where are you even getting this 'Sovereign' thing?"

Before Saber could explain and, likely, make her even more confused, Nameless appeared out of spirit form. If anyone knew what Saber was talking about, it was him.

"Saber, they don't know about any of that. Hakuno isn't the NPC the Moon 3D printed here. She's the actual Hakuno that was in Cryosleep."

"Ah. That explains why she is giving me such a clueless look."

Hakuno was just looking between them before looking at Rin. She couldn't tell if Hakuno was silently telling her she didn't know or was asking if this was another thing she didn't remember. Considering what had happened earlier, she went with the former.

Back to the situation at hand, they still had something to ask the two Sabers. 

"We can talk more about that later. We did have a question for both of you or, rather, for Salter."

Both Saber and Salter looked at her.

"What exactly did you mean by Hakuno having the same mana as you?"

Saber was clearly taken aback by this, but Salter looked at her.

"It is as I said: her mana is mine. How she possessed it was something I thought you would know."

"No. In fact, it was the first time hearing anything like that, and that's taking into the fact Hakuno fought Gawain during the Moon Cell Grail War. While he never said anything about it, he certainly treated Hakuno with a particular disdain. Now we know why."

The fact that Hakuno looked like Guinevere would be the reason Gawain had been particularly hostile towards her. It was something that had confused Rin as, from what she saw of him during the previous rounds, Gawain never expressed any sort of hostility to any of Leo's opponents. The sharp change in attitude made sense now.

Still, the fact that neither Saber or Salter had any idea of how or why Hakuno has their mana means they've made barely any progress. The only thing they've managed to achieve is that they know for sure there is a connection between Hakuno and King Arthur. So, they barely have anything in terms of an actual lead.

Hakuno, however, brings up a point she had almost forgotten about.

"Salter, you said my last name sounded familiar. Do you remember why?"

Salter and Saber both went quiet as they tried to think about Hakuno's question. The fact that Saber seemed to be familiar with the name meant that it wasn't merely Salter mistaking the name for another. Like before, though, Salter and Saber couldn't give any more details other than it sounds familiar.

"Like I said before, it sounds familiar, but I can't remember why."

Saber nodded with Salter's response.

"I have met Hakuno before on the Moon Cell but, when I actually think about it, I feel like I've heard her last name before."

She couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh in frustration.  
So, the only thing they had to work with was that Hakuno had the same mana as King Arthur and that, possibly, Hakuno's family had either encountered or had connections to said king. It was more than she had known in the past but still not much to go on.

She was beginning to wonder less about Hakuno's past and family history and more about who went and removed almost any details about them and why. She isn't the type of person of slowly having info dripped fed. She rather have it all at once so she could plan around it.

Before she could ask any more of the two servants, Da Vinci came by and gently put her hands on her and Hakuno's shoulder, getting both of their attention. They turned to her as she smiled.

"How about we take a break from the questions. I do have the two devices for you to get back, Hakuno, and it would be a good chance to get introductions out of the way."

Hakuno looked at her. She might not be showing it too much, but she knew Hakuno could tell all of this was stressing her out. Hakuno looked at Da Vinci and nodded before turning back to her two new servants.

"Nameless can show you two around. That is if he doesn't mind."

Hakuno looked back at Nameless as he just smirked.

"Not at all, it'll be a good old reunion, considering all the other servants Gudao and Gudako summoned."

"Oh, so you know Saber then?"

She watched as Saber and Nameless's eyes met before Saber answered.

"We've met in the Moon Cell in the world where you were made Sovereign. I'm sure other servants will recognize you once they see you, not that you'll know what they are talking about."

She had no idea what Saber was going on about with this 'Sovereign' business. Was there a world where Hakuno wasn't deleted at the end of the war? And, if so, what happened to her? Why did she somehow have more questions than before Saber and Salter were summoned? They were supposed to clear the questions she had, not add to them.

Before she could worry about it anymore, Hakuno grabbed her hand as she pulled her away and followed Da Vinci. Da Vinci simply hummed as they walked the halls, and Hakuno looked at Rin.

"Sorry that summoning them seem to only add more question than answer. Guess I'm more complicated than we thought."

Seeing Hakuno starting to blame herself for issues that weren't her fault, like the idiot she was, she decided to do the same usual tactic: flick to the head.

"Hey, at least we know for sure there is some connection between you, your family, and Arthurian times. We'll figure it out eventually."

Da Vinci looked back and giggled at the two.

"I also want to know how this all started. You two sound like you got a fair amount of history at this point."

Hakuno smirked.

"Would you believe me that it starts with Rin groping me?"

Her face went blood red as Da Vinci just stared at Hakuno for a moment before smiling.

"Go on~."

She stepped in before this could go somewhere wrong.

"H-hey, I thought she was an NPC, so I was going to look at her coding and see how she worked."

Hakuno just looked at her, still wearing that stupid teasing smirk.

"Oh, so you use to grope people on the regular before you met me?"

"HAKUNO!"

Both Hakuno and Da Vinci started laughing at how embarrassed she was getting. She expected this kind of thing from Cu or Nameless, not Hakuno. She's beginning to wonder if Hakuno getting her soul back from the Moon Cell was such a good thing after all, especially for her blood pressure.


	18. Chapter 18

Hakuno could honestly say she had not felt more alive than she had been since waking up. While teasing Rin was something she had done in the past, she hadn't been this aggressive with her teasing. She really couldn't think of any other reason for her sudden change.

In truth, she had always felt off since she woke up a year ago. It was never something serious that she would bring up to Rin, but she did feel like something was missing. Now she understood what exactly that was. 

While her memories from her Soul was still coming to her, she did at least understand how she and Rin met. How she saved her from being deleted and, with her help, won the war. Even about the final words her Soul said to Rin and how she came to find her in the real world. 

She probably knew she should feel a bit upset at Rin for lying to her, but she couldn't. If anything, she would have probably been upset at Rin for not keeping her promise to keep quiet about what happened. Her Soul trusted Rin with her real-life self. 

Regardless, she was starting to remember things and have a shift in personality. She had been soft and passive, for the most part, since she woke up. Now, being involved in all this wasn't as scary as she had initially been. It sucked she and Rin had their peace ruined by this and the Moon Cell, but at least she had her Soul and the memories of the Moon. Plus, once they were done, they should be sent back to their world and can back to their normal life. 

She was putting on the 'Code Cast Realizer Device' or CCRD as Da Vinci had called them. Da Vinci had given them that name since, from what she had found out and from Rin's explanation of Code Casts, the device took the process used to use a Code Cast and materialized it in the real world. It wasn't too much of a stretch since the Moon Cell had the power to affect the real world with its internal calculations. The bracelet and chocker must work similarly.

She turned back to see Rin and Da Vinci talking. While the two had started on the wrong foot, the two basically had been in conversation while she was putting on the CCRD. It was nice to see someone Rin could talk to and not have to act prideful. They were two smart people talking.

"Honestly, I still can't believe some Alien Super Computer exists within the Moon. Those devices are certainly proof of it but still. How has humanity not stumble upon it yet?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. In our world, a powerful mage family stumbled upon it by accident. When they did, the Moon Cell hacked every computer system on the planet and cracked every security system, making it so any hacker could get into any system. Beyond that, it's never interfered with humanity, simply watching and recording."

"Hmmm, still, why only do that? There has to be another reason."

"If there is, the Harways nor anyone else has figured it out. What we do know is that it arrives before the creation of the planet. Whoever built it either knew about the formation of the Earth and the people that would live on it, or they sent it here by chance, and it worked out."

"Well, whatever it's doing, it certainly didn't like me messing with its device. Guess it only allows the 'Sovereign' to make full use of it. You two have any idea of what this sovereign thing Saber was talking about?"

Hakuno shook her head. It was odd for Saber to call her that. Sure, she won the Moon Cell Grail War, but she was pretty sure she didn't wish to be a king or ruler. Rin, however, had a theory.

"Well, the original purpose of the war was for the Moon Cell to find someone it deemed worthy of using it. Maybe because Hakuno won the war, even if the Moon Cell believed she was an error in the system, it recognizes her as the one to make use of it, hence the title of Sovereign. It'd certainly explain why it would go out of its way to send us here."

So, she was the ruler of the Moon? She certainly didn't expect that to be a possibility. Still, from how Saber had presented herself, it was almost as if they had met before. The issue was, they haven't. She and Rin met Gawain, but they never met Saber herself. So why did Saber seem familiar with her?

Rin and Da Vinci turned to her as if they somehow expect her to have an answer. All she could do is shrug.

"Maybe we should ask Nameless. He would likely be the one to know more about the Moon Cell than Rin and me. I mean, he did sell his life after death to it."

"That's true. Guess we can go find him and-"

Before Rin could finish, the PA system in Da Vinci's workshopped turned on. Romani's voice came on from it.

"Da Vinci, are Hakuno and Rin still there?"

"Yes, Romani. Why do you ask?"

"Bring them to the Command Room, a singularity has appeared. Gudao, Gudako, and Mash are already here, so we're just waiting for them."

"Are you sure sending Hakuno and Rin is a good idea? She did just-"

She was not going to sit around and do nothing. Whatever had happened in Fuyuki was due to Lev or whatever Lev really was. So long as they didn't reencounter him, she should be fine. 

"We'll be there soon."

The system turned off as Da Vinci looked at her. She was probably going to argue against them heading to the Singularity, but she was determined, and Rin knew her enough to know there was no talking her out of this. Rin sighed.

"Don't try and bother Da Vinci. Once she gets like this, there is no stopping her, no matter how stupid it is."

"How exactly did she win the war again?"

"With my help, being bold, and a lot of luck on her side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before we start the Orleans Singularity proper. Sorry for the long build-up but we are almost finished.


End file.
